Demigods and Time Travel
by I Need A Catchy Username Help
Summary: Emily Jackson is a demigod, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's daughter. She goes to Camp Half-Blood to train but ends up finding a madman in a blue box and going on an adventure with him while also being a demigod. She has some hilariously epic adventures and has a lot of fun with her best friends Savannah, Hannah and Evie. Written in middle school, is really bad.
1. I Go To Camp

**_HI GUYS! :)_**  
 ** _Just to get it out of the way- I do NOT own PJO. That belongs to Rick Riordan. All the OC's are created by me. None of this story's non-OC's belong to me. So... On with the story!_**

 **I also typed this up in like... the summer before eighth grade.**

 **Cringey?**

 **Yes.**

 **Read at your own risk.**

* * *

I sat in the back of the car, reading a book. I was going to Camp Half-Blood: the best place for demigods like me. I couldn't wait. I have no clue why they didn't take me before. Probably they were addicted to me. Well, dad at least.

My mom and dad were in the front driving. My _famous_ mom and dad. Or so everyone _thought_.

My dad was Percy Jackson. Apparently when he was at camp a lot of girls thought he was _hot_. Like, superstar-Logan-Lerman hot. If he was my age and not my dad I could see it- his sea green eyes, shaggy black hair... But he was my _dad_ so it sort of ruined the effect. He was Poseidon's kid, and I could see it through the eyes. They were sea green.

My mom was Annabeth Chase/Jackson. She usually went by "Chase" and was a blonde. She was Athena's kid, and was an exception to the "ditzy blonde" stereotype. (So not true!) She and Percy had been dating since the defeat of Kronos. Who, in my opinion, was an idiot.

I was sort of a cross between Poseidon and Athena, which is unusual due to their... _disagreements_. I was definitely not the smartest kid in school, but I got all A's and B's by myself and all A's with my mom's help. I also was a very good swimmer and could hold my breath for three and a half minutes. I could also sort of control water- it was harder for me then for my dad. I had my mom's blonde hair and my dad's sea-green eyes.

When the gods discovered that my mom was pregnant, Athena and Poseidon weren't too happy. But they eventually sorted it out after learning that their kid was happy with the other's kid. They even came to the hospital acting civilized and not bickering with each other. Maybe they had a temporary truce. Maybe Zeus made them. Maybe they did it on their own free will.

I was named after a girl (named Emily) who helped defend Camp Half-Blood when monsters attacked. I don't think the monsters liked my mom and dad and probably were after me. She got hurt really bad but in the end she lived and was normal- for a half-blood- again. Then she had vanished. The battle was called the Battle of Emily- named for her.

My mom and dad talked about her a lot- how she had gotten close to my dad and how she became their adoptive daughter. There was a picture of her holding baby me in the house. When she vanished, my dad had cried for a few days. He had loved her.

I hoped I could be that brave someday. I could save some people's lives. I would be a hero.

Some of the gods even gave a gift to me or my parents. Aphrodite had made me a cute baby dress and when I was older gave me my first box of makeup. Apollo gave me a music box. Artemis gave me a plastic bow and arrows when I was five. Demeter gave me a super-cute flower headband. Poseidon gave me a toy trident and eventually a water gun. Lastly, when I was seven, Athena gave me a magical math book that explained anything I asked it to and gave me sample problems. I ended up being the best student in math. It was actually fun understanding math!

My parents had told me I was a demigod right off the bat, but they didn't discuss _their_ godly parents. They read me Greek myths and legends and kept telling me they were true.

Somehow they had masked my scent from monsters. I still had yet to figure how they did it... Maybe it was god magic? Luck? Nah. I was like the most powerful demigod yet to be born.

I thought I must be sort of powerful after a few Cyclopes played a game of Kill the Demigod with me. It was actually just killer soccer, but I ended up winning by my parents appearing and we led the monsters away from my friends, then killed them.

I didn't see them again and the mortal kids were all screaming for their mommies. One boy even wet his pants. My friends and I had nicknamed him "Wet Will." My best friend, Janine, had come up with the name.

I actually wondered how much my mom liked me. Sure she'd save me, but she was always running around the world with her job and the Olympus thing for ten years of my life. My dad usually stayed at home with me, and luckily my mom's job paid REALLY well.

Luckily, my dad always watched out for me. When my mom came home she pretty much just stayed the night, told me she loved me, and left while I was at school. I had a pretty good life without my dad- I wasn't popular or unpopular and my grades were okay. A's and B's, all A's if my mom had decided to Iris-message me when she wasn't working.

Every Monday night was relaxation night. Tuesday was eat out night. Wednesday was movie night. Thursday was training night and Friday was another training night. Saturday and Sunday we would do something else.

I noticed a hill and that the car had stopped, and said, "Camp Half-Blood? We're here?"

My mom nodded. "Just over that hill. Go to the Big House and say hi to Chiron. He'll place you in either the Athena or Poseidon cabin. He's a centaur."

"Say hi to Grover for me!" my dad exclaimed.

I was at Half-Blood Hill. I was standing where other demigods had stood before. It was an incredible feeling! I also knew that if this were a musical, my character would burst out into song.

I walked up the hill to Thalia's former tree spot and turned around. "I'll be fine. I will. Any last things?" I was hoping my dad would give me Riptide, his super-famous ballpoint pen/sword. Imagine if I brought _that_ to camp!

"Here." Percy tossed me a ballpoint pen. "The famous Riptide. Use it wisely."

"Oh... My... Gods..." I whispered, staring at the pen. My wish came true. It was my favorite story when I was little. I had even gotten to look at it and hold it... when my dad wasn't around. It was a little naughty of me, but I didn't care. Luckily, he never found out.

"Good luck!" my mom called, waving. "We'll see you at the end of summer!"

"Thanks!" I called, stuffing Riptide in my jacket. "Bye!"

I ran over the magical boundary and stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Camp looked so majestic. I could see a lot, and looked at the various places- the creek, archery shooting, the Big House, the cabins...

I ran down to the Big House and saw a centaur- probably Chiron. Good... so far. I wondered what Mr. D would be doing right now. Satyr stuff?

"New camper?" he asked, and I nodded. "You're Percy Jackson's kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Emily."

"Hey, Hannah!" Chiron called, and a pretty girl with black hair walked over. She had a lime green t-shirt on and jean shorts. "This is Hannah, Emily. Hannah, this is Emily Jackson."

"Hi!" Hannah smiled. "I'm in the Athena cabin. How about you? Do you know yet?"

"Um..." I stuttered. "I'm sort of half Athena, half Poseidon."

"She'll be in the Athena cabin with you." Chiron answered.

"Well then! Welcome to camp, Emily!" Hannah exclaimed, grabbing my hand. She seemed friendly enough. But so did Luke, my dad's... former arch rival.

"Let me show you around camp! Then we'll go to the Athena cabin." Somehow I knew she wasn't telling the truth. It could be a good thing or a bad thing.

And with that, we ran off to the Athena cabin!


	2. A Pegasus Almost Kills My Best Friend

**R &R?**

* * *

Hannah dragged me out to the Athena cabin, which revealed a lot of study materials. The beds were all along the wall. There were girls and guys reading everywhere.

"Hey guys! This is Emily Jackson." Hannah smiled. "She's half Athena, half Poseidon."

"Hey there. I'm Kate." a pretty blonde walked up and smiled. "Just hanging with Becca. Demeter kid."

"I'm Rose." a girl with auburn hair waved from a chair.

"This is just part of our little mini-clique. You still need to meet Savannah Ledge. She's an Apollo kid. Evie Smith is also in the mini clique. She's an Aphrodite kid." Hannah exclaimed.

"Evie and Emily. Great, we'll get confused." I laughed.

"It's not a clique. It's an elite squad of demigod friends who have one goal: fun!" Kate rolled her eyes. "To be in the group you just have to love having fun. So basically all the girls are in it! And the boys? Psh! The boys don't do squads."

"I love fun!" I smiled. Maybe Hannah would be a good friend after all and not turn out like Luke!

"C'mon. Let's go ride Pegasi, and we can have fun as I show you around!" Hannah smiled. "Last time we sorta had a water gun fight at the same time. It was awesome! Although Kate almost fell off."

"They called me 'Fall Off Kate' because I like Fall Out Boy," Kate mumbled.

"Still. We're going." Hannah smiled and grabbed my wrist.

And we ran off to the Pegasi stables.

I walked up to Blackjack, who was still in the stables. He was a beautiful black Pegasus who is friends with my dad. When I was little my parents had taken me to Camp Half-Blood and had probably run into Blackjack. I hoped he would remember me.

"Hi, Blackjack!" I stroked him on the nose, and he whinnied.

 _Hi!_ he said. _How ya doing? You're the boss' kid, aren't you?_

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hi, Hannah." a new voice said. Standing at the end of the open stable was a brunette girl with her hair hanging long and loose. She was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. Her hair blew in the wind like a movie and her pink top and blue jeans matched her tall, thin figure nicely.

"Oh, hi!" Hannah waved. "Emily, this is Evie. Evie, this is Emily."

"That'll get confused easily," Evie said. "Hey. Pegasus riding?"

"Yeah," I answered. "First time."

"Oh my gods! Evie, show her how to ride!" Hannah exclaimed.

When my dad was at camp, Silena Beauregard (the traitor who actually died for the half-bloods) was the best pegasus rider at camp. She was an Aphrodite child like Evie. Maybe Evie continued the trend with the Best Pegasus Rider award.

"Sure." Evie led a pretty brown pegasus out of its stall. "Pick your pegasus. Come on, Hannah."

I led Blackjack out of his stall and Hannah led out a cream-colored pegasus. She smiled and gave me the thumbs up, and Evie held a small blue two-step staircase.

"It's called a mounting block. Mortals use them to mount horses. Swing your leg over the pegasus like this," she instructed. She swung her right leg onto the opposite side of the pegasus and sat with her legs behind the pegasus' wing. She dismounted and let Hannah mount first.

Once she got over to me, she just smiled and helped me get on. It was the best feeling I had ever felt. Once I was on securely, she mounted her pegasus.

"Okay, just follow me." Evie led her pegasus outside and flew up about ten feet, then flew to the left of the archery fields. I followed and luckily didn't fall off.

"Great, so we're up in the air." Evie clapped. "Now-"

She was interrupted by a flying arrow. I could see that a boy with blonde hair fired it. We all ducked and Hannah's pegasus went out of control! _It must have been spooked by the arrow_ , I thought.

"Hannah!" both Evie and I cried. Hannah desperately held on.

Before I could think or Evie could move, I screamed, "Blackjack! Follow them!" and Blackjack flew after them. I held onto his mane and watched Hannah get closer and closer.

Hannah's pegasus saw another arrow and soared upwards, leaving Hannah falling down. "No! AHH!"

Blackjack dived down and I held on. I had to squeeze my legs to keep them from blocking his wings. I could see Hannah's look of terror as I swooped down. Then I realized what was underneath her.

The lake. Part Poseidon. Me.

I had a crazy plan that would probably not work, but at the worst Hannah would fall into the lake. I dived with Blackjack until I was almost under Hannah- and he swooped by just in time for me to grab her wrist. I knew I was slipping.

"Blackjack! Stop!" I whispered.

Immediately he stopped. _Sure, boss_.

I rolled over into the lake with Hannah, and she must've thought I was crazy. But we both landed in the lake as planned and I dragged her back up. Blackjack was still hovering above us.

"Good boy, Blackjack!" I called up. Hannah was still panting. "You can land now."

He landed on the dock and folded his wings in. I saw Evie riding her pegasus and leading Hannah's by the stable. I decided to get out of the water and follow. Blackjack followed me.

Once we had gotten back to the pegasi stables, I gave Blackjack a carrot and a little bit of extra oats. Evie ran over.

"Hannah! Emily!" she called. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." I replied, stroking Blackjack's nose.

"I'm alive," Hannah answered.

"Well, _duh_." Evie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." Hannah sighed. "Before you suggest it- no Apollo kids needed. And we're going to the archery fields."

"Hey, you might get to meet Savannah!" Evie exclaimed. "She's got ginger hair. She's awesome! She's also an Apollo kid."

"Yes, and if she sees something wrong I'll let her check it out," I sighed.

"What happened to you? What did you do? I asked Evie.

"After Emily bolted off to save you and I saw she was holding your wrist, I knew you'd be fine. So I went and got your pegasus," Evie answered. "Gods, am I glad to see you alive!"

All three of us agreed to never ride by the archery fields again. But we were all seriously mad and marched off to the archery fields, which was a long walk.


	3. The Satyrs Hate Us

Once we got to the archery fields, I stormed up to the blonde guy who fired the arrow. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What is it?" he asked. He had sparkling blue eyes.

Okay, I admit it- maybe that tap was a little too hard and actually a slap on the shoulder...

"Why did you fire an arrow at us?!" Hannah screeched. "I could've DIED!"

"Sorry." he replied. "I was showing my friend up."

"Jake!" A girl with fiery red hair and green eyes walked up holding a bow. She was glaring at the blonde boy. "Don't fire on my friends!"

I guessed that this girl was Savannah. Apollo had archers. Savannah was an Apollo kid. It made sense she'd have a bow.

"Fine. _Captain_." He said the last word with hate. He stormed off, leaving me, Hannah, Evie and the girl I thought was Savannah alone.

"Savannah! You're captain?!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yup!" Savannah shot an arrow straight into the target. "Wanna try?"

"Sure!" I replied.

"Wait, I never caught your name. What was it?" Savannah asked, handing over her bow.

"Emily. I've heard you're the famous Savannah." I took the bow and she handed me an arrow.

"Yeah. Not that famous. Can you shoot a bow?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah... Maybe... No." I admitted. "But I know how to start holding it."

Savannah just smiled and picked up a bow and some arrows from the side. "Put the arrow above the little mark there. Yeah, like that. Now bring it up and aim at the target- and fire!"

I fired the arrow and it landed at the bottom of the black part. Savannah smiled. "Not too bad. Aim higher. And a little to the left."

I did as Savannah told me and hit the bottom of the red circle! I cheered. At least it was farther then last time.

"Way to go!" Savannah smiled.

"Thanks." I replied. "I'm not too good at this. How about you try, Hannah? Or Evie?"

Evie laughed. "Hannah can go first."

"Okay." Hannah grabbed the bow from my hands and Savannah handed her an arrow. Hannah stared at the target and aimed. Then she released, sending the arrow to the center of the target.

"Impressive!" Savannah clapped.

"I just used logic- the-" Hannah began.

"Save the logic for someone later." Evie interrupted. "For someone who _cares_." After a pause, she added, "No offense."

"You try, Evie!" I exclaimed.

"OH GODS HECK NO!" Evie screamed. "I'm terrible at this!"

"Evie. You can't be _that_ bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I can." Evie backed away. "Pegasus riding is my thing. Archery is Savannah's. Being smart is Hannah's. And you, Emily? Probably Pegasus riding and swimming."

"Me? I don't know," I replied. "Maybe."

"Just go." Savannah insisted, taking the bow from Hannah and handing it to Evie.

"No!" Evie pushed it away.

"Do it. Please?" I begged.

"Fine!" Evie took the bow from Savannah's hand and loaded it with an arrow.

Evie aimed at the target, but then reached up to brush hair out of her face. Her fingers slipped, and the arrow soared as fast as it could straight through a tree.

"So you can be that bad..." I gasped.

"Uh oh..." Savannah whispered, holding her bow and loading her quiver with arrows.

"WHO SHOT A HOLE THROUGH THAT TREE?!" A satyr's voice was heard. Grover?

"RUN!" Savannah grabbed two more arrows and ran with her bow in hand. I led the way.

"Where are we going?!" Hannah asked.

"I don't know!" Evie could keep up! Even though she was an Aphrodite kid she could keep up. "Why are the pegasus stables so far away?!"

"The lake's closer!" I screamed, panting. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes!" my friends cried in unison.

My plan might work. I heard the angry satyrs and thought, _it better!_

 _Blackjack!_ I thought. _Can you bring yourself and three of your friends to the lake? There are mad satyrs chasing us!_

 _Yes, boss' kid._ he replied.

I kept running, but soon I heard the sound of pegasi above. I saw Blackjack, a copper pegasus, a cream-colored pegasus and a white pegasus all flying towards the lake.

"We have to jump! Jump off that bridge!" I pointed at the lake bridge. The satyrs were gaining! And they were ANGRY! Very angry!

Hey, _Angry Satyrs_. I wonder if that would be plagiarizing Angry Birds. Probably. Darn. My video game died before it started.

"Are you crazy?!" Savannah asked.

"Maybe! But it's the only chance we've got!" I replied. "Ride the pegasi!"

"Ugh!" Hannah groaned. "Please no arrows! Please no arrows! Anything but the arrows!"

The bridge was coming closer. I jumped off the bridge and was able to grab around Blackjack's neck. I grabbed his mane, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. I was able to swing my leg up and over his back.

 _Good boy_ , I thought. _Good, good boy!_

I looked behind me to see that Hannah and Evie were mounted on a Pegasus. Savannah had one hand around her pegasus' neck and clutched her bow with the other.

"Drop the bow!" Evie screamed. "Do it! Now!"

"No!" Savannah screamed back. "Never! This bow is my life!"

"You idiot. Do it! Now!" Hannah commanded.

"No way!" Savannah shot back.

"Stay there!" Evie called. She swooped down on her pegasus and then grabbed the bow with her right hand. She then swooped back up with the bow.

"Get on now!" Evie screamed.

Savannah swung up onto her pegasus. She took back her bow from Evie. Her arrow quiver was intact.

"Thanks Evie." Savannah smiled. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem. Why couldn't you just get a new one?" Evie asked.

"My dad- Apollo- gave it to me. " Savannah replied. "What do you say we land these guys and give them treats!"

 _I'd like that_ , Blackjack said.

"Totally. Come on." I smiled. "Blackjack wants some treats."

We soared over the satyrs when one called, "YOU GOT LUCKY!"

When we landed Blackjack and his friends I gave him an apple I saw. "Good boy. My dad must've really loved you! I can see why!"

 _I was his number one pegasus,_ Blackjack said.

"Now what?" Evie asked.

"How about we study?" Hannah suggested.

"Makeovers!" Evie put in. "All the stuff is in my cabin!"

"No! We can act! Or sing! Or shoot arrows again!" Savannah exclaimed.

"No arrows!" Evie snapped. "I don't want to be dead!"

"Evie has a point," Hannah added.

"Fine. Do you have any ideas, Emily?" Savannah asked.

"How about... we go swim in the lake?" I suggested. "No! We go canoeing. While singing stupid songs and doing stupid stuff!

"Sounds like a plan!" Evie replied.

And we ran off to the lake, leading the pegasi to a field and leaving them grazing.


	4. We Perform a Concert

**R &R?**

* * *

We walked over to the lake after Savannah dropped her bow in her cabin. She said that it didn't like getting wet. She had even cradled it and talked to it. One thing was for certain- she was totally, absolutely, 100%-certain addicted that bow. When we got to the lake, she did a face-palm.

"I forgot," she groaned. She turned red as a tomato in the face.

"Oh yeah. It takes five people to a canoe, not four." Hannah sighed. "Where are we going to find another person who wants to come with us?"

Just then I saw the girl called Kate- the blonde. "Hi, Kate!"

Kate waved at us and walked over. "Hi, Emily, Savannah, Hannah and Evie. What are you guys doing? Anything fun?"

"We wanted to go canoeing," I answered. "But apparently we need five people to a canoe instead of four." I shrugged and hoped Kate would join us.

"Do you want to canoe with us?" Evie asked. "We really need the extra person. You'd be perfect- you're pretty good at canoeing. It's also Emily's first time canoeing."

"Sure, but not that good. Reyna is the best." Kate replied. "If you need a super good canoer or a lake guide she's the girl for you. And canoeing is really fun, Emily. Really, really fun."

"Why's everyone around here girls?" I asked. "Just curious. Not trying to be sexist or something... I haven't seen many boys."

"Well," Evie started, "Most of the boys hang out in groups. They're usually doing the athletics while we girls have fun! They also train during our free time- well, most of them do."

Savannah pointed to a group of boys learning how to fight with swords. "See?"

"Oh, yeah." I replied. "Now, canoeing..."

I climbed into the canoe, which wasn't as tippy as I thought it would be. I sat at the front and Savannah sat behind me. Evie sat in the middle, between Savannah and Kate (who was behind Evie). Lastly, Hannah sat in the back and was our steerer.

"Ready?" I asked, handing everyone paddles. I had my own.

"Ready!" they all replied, sticking their paddles into the water.

I started canoeing forwards, then suddenly stopped. Everyone else stopped and gave me a confused look, so I said, "Does your squad have any enemies?"

"One," Kate replied. "Brooke. She's the head of the Ares cabin. None of the Ares girls are in the squad, but we mostly just steer clear of each other. Brooke likes to pick fights with us, though."

"Maybe she was the one who made that blonde boy fire that arrow at us." Savannah thought. "But I'm captain, so he has to listen. He better not do it again, or I'd tell Chiron."

Suddenly, Savannah started to sing _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_. She was an amazing singer. I could understand every word she sang. I decided to join on in, and eventually the others did too! Confused campers stared at us, and we just dissolved into laughter. The campers must've thought we were retarded. We were probably mentally disabled.

"How do you tip a canoe, Kate?" I asked.

"Don't you dare! You wouldn't...!" Evie exclaimed. "Because my makeup..."

"Like this!" Kate smiled and started to rock the boat. I joined in and we tipped over the canoe. We all went underwater and came up laughing- even Evie.

"You evil child." she smirked. "Dang you."

"I know." I replied. "I'm evil."

"Hashtag Burst-Into-Song-Randomly!" Kate cheered. "Totally! Best hashtag ever!"

We climbed back into the canoe and Savannah burst into song- this time, _Blank Space_ by Taylor Swift _. "So it's gonna be forever... Or it's gonna go down in flames! You can tell me when it's over... If the high was worth the pain!"_

 _"Got a long list of ex-lovers... They'll tell you I'm insane..."_ Savannah and Hannah sang.

Campers gave us _what-the-Hades_ looks and we just kept on performing. We all sang: " _But I gotta blank space baby... and I'll write your name_ _!"_

I raised the water up around our canoe, and we stood up, still singing _. "_ _We_ _were young and were reckless,_ _and_ _we'll take this way too far! It'll leave you breathless- or with a nasty scar! Got a long list of ex-lovers- they'll tell you I'm insane! But I got a blanks space baby.. And I'll write your name!"_

We dissolved into giggles. It was one of the most fun things I had ever done. Savannah gave us all high-fives. She was an amazing singer- probably a gift from Apollo.

"That was so fun!" I let the water go down evenly. "Come on, let's keep canoeing."

"No, wait!" Savannah exclaimed. "Let's go sing!" To prove her point, Savannah sang up the scale- _do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do!_

"What next?" Hannah asked. "We can canoe there, there or there..."

"This way!" I launched our boat forwards. "To that tiny little island."

We paddled to the island and got out of the canoe. I saw a tough-looking girl with dyed red hair in a ponytail. It wasn't like orange-red but more maroon-red. Maybe she was Brooke.

"Brooke." Hannah muttered under her breath. That answered my guess.

"Oh, the Loser Squad is back!" Brooke, the red-haired tough girl smirked. "This is _our_ island."

"It's the _camp_ island." Evie put emphasis on the word _camp_.

"It belongs to the Ares cabin." Brooke smirked. "Get off, losers."

"Who's your mommy, Brooke?" I teased. "A lady on the street? Are you going to run home and cry to her?"

"You shouldn't have done that," Savannah warned.

"You're going to get it!" Brooke jumped at me. I jumped back and into the canoe. Brooke had no weapons- but I did.

I uncapped Riptide and pointed it at her. "Riptide. Celestial bronze. Works on immortals, monsters and demigods."

"Fine. You can leave in peace." One of Brooke's siblings pushed Riptide away. We took the opportunity and canoed away as fast as we could back to camp.


	5. The Epic Food Fight and Hippocampi

**R &R?**

* * *

When we got back to the shore, I heard the dinner bell ring. We tied the canoe to the dock and put the paddles in it. Then, we got out and stepped onto the grass.

"Dinner time!" I exclaimed. "I'm in the mood for Dr. Pepper and some chicken!"

"I want a turkey sandwich and Coke," Savannah smiled.

"I don't care what I get. I'm starving!" Hannah exclaimed. "Like, seriously!"

We all sped up our pace. Kate said she was going to go catch up with Becca and ran off. The four of us were left alone and eventually got to the dinner table. I wished for chicken, fries and a Dr. Pepper, and it magically came to life.

"Sweet! I love this!" I exclaimed.

"Hey there," Hannah elbowed me. "How was your first day at camp?!"

"Great!" I exclaimed. Kate slid into the seat to my left. She smiled at me, and Becca was next to Kate. I guessed they were best friends. Maybe Hannah, Evie, Savannah and I could become best friends. No. We _were_ best friends.

"Great to hear that," Kate added. "Camp is so fun. What was your favorite part?"

"I..." I started. I thought of the amazing pegasus ride, the epic movie-like jump into the lake and the amazing yet hilarious singing mini-concert. We were all acting very immature but... who the Hades cared? It was all fun.

"I didn't have a favorite part," I replied. "It was all amazing. I mean.. If I had to pick it'd be spending the day with my new half-blood friends."

"Aww!" Hannah hugged me. "You're so sweet! We love you too."

SLAM! A bowl of spaghetti slammed into my head. I whipped around angrily and saw Brooke's blood-red hair. It actually looked seriously creepy. She and her friends were snickering. I knew she did it. That little- that little...!

"Brooke!" Hannah shrieked. "No!"

Kate fired a glass of Coke at Brooke. It hit her hair and drenched it. I ducked. It was not a food FIGHT anymore...

It was a food WAR!

And unfortunately, Brooke and her siblings' father was the god of war.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I heard a guy's voice.

I threw a casserole at some random person. It hit a random camper in the head. Then, a pie hit me in the stomach. I think they were aiming for my head.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. I wished for a pie and hit Brooke in the back of the head. I started to laugh.

"Yes! Score!" Hannah exclaimed. I saw Savannah run over with Evie.

"This is fun but I'll need a shower!" Evie said. "I'll also probably use some of that magical hair conditioner that my mom gave me. It gets out knots. I need to-"

She was interrupted by a pie in the face. Most people were getting the pie-in-the-face treatment. I saw Brooke and her friends laughing.

"My hair!" Evie shrieked. "Brooke!"

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" I screamed. I jumped on the table and knocked some food off.

"Bring it!" Brooke screamed. "Chicken! Bawk bawk BA-"

She was interrupted by one of Evie's siblings throwing a pie at her face. They were mad at her for ruining Evie's outfit and hair. The pie hit Brooke in the face. I pointed and laughed.

"Hey! It's not nice to talk about yourself!" I teased.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Savannah screeched. "WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"BROOKE IS A CHICKEN!" Hannah, Evie, Savannah and I all screamed in unison. We started to do the chicken dance. It was fun!

And that's when all Hades broke lose.

I threw a pie at Brooke, who threw one at Savannah, who threw one at another one of Brooke's siblings. Tonight, no one would get away without food on them!

Brooke threw a pie at me, but I dodged. I threw coke con Savannah's back. She turned around and gave me a look.

"HEY!" she screamed. "I'm on your team!"

"IT'S A FREE-FOR-ALL!" Hannah shouted, throwing a pie at Evie.

Evie threw a glass of soda at me. I threw a pie at Hannah. Hannah threw a pie at Brooke. Savannah threw a pie at Evie.

"WHO STARTED THIS?!" Chiron screamed.

I'm guessing he didn't look happy because there was food all over him...

I pointed at Brooke along with basically everyone else.

"Brooke!" Chiron scolded. "Cleaning duty for a month! And you can start right now!"

"Come on." Savannah, Evie, Hannah and I ran to the mini-pier on the beach shore. It was for campers who wanted to watch but not get wet. My dad and his half-brother Tyson had met some hippocampi here. Tyson had named one Rainbow.

"Is it true that Percy Jackson- your dad- ACTUALLY rode a hippocampi?!" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Boy, do we have food all over." I looked down. I was covered in pie. "Want to take a dip in the water?"

"Epic!" Savannah called.

"True," Hannah added. "And yes."

Evie jumped right in. She knew how to get food out of her precious hair. Hannah followed her, and started rinsing off. Savannah hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. "Go in! You scared?!"

"No thanks!" Savannah smiled in return. "I don't want to."

"Why?" I asked. "Chicken!"

"I don't want to." she replied. "I don't like the fish pee and poop place."

"Oh." I replied, turning around. Then I turned around and suddenly shoved her into the water. She screamed. I did a back-flip into the water.

"Emily!" Savannah sighed. "No!"

"Yes!" I splashed her, and all the food washed off of me. I saw a rainbow-colored spec in the water. Hippocampi.

"But fish pee and poop here! And they're weird and scaly!" Savannah cried.

"I'm an Aphrodite kid! You can do this, just like me!" Evie smiled. "I look so CUTE with wet hair. And the fish live way out there."

"AHHHHH!" Savannah hollered. A hippocampi was rising out of the water.

"Rainbow?" I asked. The horse-like creature nodded as if to say that he was Rainbow. I saw more coming, too...

"Anyone want a ride?!" I smiled at Rainbow and climbed on his back.

Soon Savannah, Evie, Hannah and I were all riding the hippocampi. It was amazing!

When we returned after our short ride, I thanked the hippocampi. They swam off and I waved.

"Thank you!" I called.

"So that's a hippocampi." Savannah exclaimed. "Emily. Look!"

The hippocampi were dancing in the water. I smiled and sat on the mini-pier with my friends, my legs dangling in the water.

"Should we head back?" Hannah asked. "It's getting kind of late."

We ended up heading back and parting ways. I walked into my cabin and put on some pajamas- pretty sea green ones with owls. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep.


	6. Savannah's Bow Gets Torched

**R &R?**

* * *

The next day started off seriously peaceful. No food fights at breakfast. No random, insane, probably idiotic, not-in-their-right-mind demigods (aka US!) running around. No mean girls in my sight. Aka, I hadn't seen Brooke. Or any of her friends. If that's what to call them. Siblings? They didn't behave like that. Acquaintances! That's what.

"Today's peaceful for a change." Savannah, Hannah, Evie and I were walking around camp.

Today, Evie was wearing a super-cute sky-blue top with pink shorts. I made a mental note to ask her for fashion advice.

"That's a first." Evie exclaimed. "I've been here the longest, too."

"Did Brooke die?" Hannah asked. I could sense the hope in her voice. I half-hoped it was true, too.

"Hannah!" Savannah exclaimed. "No! The whole Ares cabin would be picking fights with people if _that_ happened. Brooke is their QUEEN. Literally. I swear there is a crown for her. A crown made of weapons."

"Then what did happen?" I asked. "Did Brooke get-"

I was interrupted by a roar. "We just had to say something. We just had to. I think it's a dragon. How about you guys?"

"Dragon." they all replied in unison.

Savannah ran up to the front line. We followed her, and I could sense my heart beating. I was scared to death of this. But that didn't change the fact that I was loving it!

We saw a huge dragon- bigger then Peleus, our guard dragon- near the camp. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had to fight THAT?! Oh gods help me. It was huge! Like seriously! And it was real and alive! DEAR ZEUS HEL-

"THAT'S A REAL LIVE DRAGON! AHHHH!" Evie screamed, interrupting my train of thought.

"Thank you, Captain Duh!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Hey!" Evie muttered.

"Look!" I pointed at Brooke. "We gotta help!"

"Even if she's Furies bum which got trampled by ten million Pegasi and peed on by Medusa?" Hannah asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so immature sometimes," Savannah sighed. "Hannah. Really?"

"The point is that we have to help!" I snapped.

"BUT... IT'S SO... BIG!" Evie protested. "AHH!"

"Evie. Get Blackjack!" I ordered. I remembered stuffing Riptide in my jacket yesterday, but I didn't have it. I reached into my shorts' pockets instead. Yes! Score! I had found it!

I uncapped it, and Riptide came out. It was so beautiful. Then, I felt a warm nose by my ear and spun around. It was Blackjack. My favorite pegasus!

"Blackjack!" Campers stared in awe. I heard murmurs like, _is it really him? Is Emily Jackson real?_

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" I heard someone scream.

"SOMEONE I-M PERCY!" Someone else replied.

"Black-jack- not in- stable," Evie ran back, obviously out of breath.

"Aren't you a loyal boy?" I smiled at Blackjack."

He just nodded.

"IRIS GODDESS OF THE RAINBOW PLEASE ACCEPT THIS OFFERING!" A girl camper screamed. "PERCY JACKSON PLEASE!"

I noticed the girl was holding a mirror. She was smart. And chicken. She was pretty, so she was probably an Aphrodite kid.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lena," the girl answered.

"Where's Emily?" my mom asked. She sounded frantic.

I ran up besides Brooke. "Dragon attack day! Where's Peleus?"

"We don't know! We don't know who summoned him either!" Brooke replied. "And it wasn't me! Don't think I'm like that, Emily Jason!"

"Jackson," I replied. Then I muttered, "But you don't care and I don't either."

"We need help! Please! Help us, Percy!" I heard the girl say.

"Emily!" he called. "Emily Jackson! Emily, are you okay? Emily?"

"Emily? Is Emily... _dead_?" My mom's voice squeaked on the word _dead_.

I knew I had to answer them and tell them that I was fine, so I called, "Dad! I'm fine! Mom! I'm alive!"

The dragon stared with one of its eyes at Brooke. It lunged at her and I saw it knock her off her feet faster then I've ever seen someone fall before. She lay on the ground. My eyes widened. Maybe we couldn't win this thing without a million dead campers. Who! Summoned! This!

"Oh crap! We're done for!" Savannah screamed. She had her bow and arrows in hand. "But I'm fighting to the end!"

"Join the club!" I replied.

"My mom's the goddess of wisdom and warfare! What the heck?! Why not! We need a plan!" Hannah screamed.

"What is it?!" Evie hollered back.

"I don't know!" Hannah screamed.

"How good are you with that thing?" Savannah asked, pointing at Riptide.

"Um... I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I haven't been trained every day. I also practiced when my dad wasn't in the house!"

"You did what?!" my dad screamed. "Emily, why?!"

"Crap." I lunged at the dragon. I hit part of it and it howled in agony. Savannah shot a bow into its neck.

"Eww." I made a face. "KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!"

The dragon shot its fire breath at Savannah. She yelped, rolled away and threw her bow in the air. The dragon's fire breath hit the fiery-red bow and turned it into ashes. Savannah's mouth dropped open.

"My bow!" she whined. "My precious bow is gone!"

"Savannah! You can get a new one!" I hollered at her. "Maybe your dad will give you a new one." My voice sounded calm but I didn't feel that way!

That was it. This dragon was done for. It had made Savannah, one of my best friends, break into tears. It had knocked out one of our best fighters, aka Brooke. This ended. Now.

I charged at the dragon and stabbed Riptide into the dragon's side. It howled in agony and made a blow for me, but I jumped to the side and I saw some other kids finish it off with arrows. I cheered. There was dirt all over my clothes, but the Aphrodite kids could probably fix that. My hair was smacked with dirt. No cuts, just a few small bruises.

"Way to go!" I called. "We did it! Now get Brooke to the Big House!"

I walked over to Savannah. "Hey Savannah. You're okay."

"I want my bow back. That dragon is dead." Savannah sighed.

Savannah ran off past us and into the Apollo cabin.

"How'd that dragon get in?" I asked.

"Beats me." Hannah replied.

Evie looked at the Iris-message connection, which was gone. "I have no clue. But does it mean- that the- that THEY- are rising?"

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "Their leader just got his consciousness scattered. Like, only, twenty years ago!"

"Or an Ares kid wanted to prove themself..." I whispered.

"Brooke?" Evie asked.

"Brooke." Hannah agreed.

"Brooke!" I muttered.

"I don't really like either option..." Evie whispered.

"It's Kronos or Ares kids." Hannah sighed. "Personally, I'd rather have none. Or your dad."

"Do you think I should tell him?" I asked.

"Yes." came the reply.

"Maybe..." I turned around and walked back to my cabin.

"I guess we'll never know, will we?" Hannah sighed.

"Unless someone confesses." Savannah added.

"True," Hannah nodded.

"I don't know. But we should all shower. We're sweaty." Evie fanned herself. "Come on."

"Why not go to the beach?" I suggested.

That's what we did. I jumped in and my hair got clean. Evie was next, followed by Hannah. Savannah rolled her eyes and hopped in.

"Ahhhh..." Evie smiled. "Just what I needed."

"I wonder where everyone else is," I stated.

"Either dead, unconscious, hurt or helping others," Hannah answered. "Typical half-bloods."

"Yeah. Come on, we should take a real shower." Savannah smirked and got out.

I sighed. I wondered who summoned the dragon. Who wanted...revenge? Power? To prove his or her worthiness? I didn't know.


	7. We Alter a Musical Mini-Chapter

**so this was written when I was in Legally Blonde, and so I made this as a mini-chapter xD**

* * *

"Oh my god, Savannah has to come out!" Savannah's half-sister, Payton, exclaimed. "It's been three days! Hey! I know she likes Legally Blonde. Why don't we sing to her?"

"What song?" I reluctantly asked.

"You know Legally Blonde?" Payton asked.

"Yes?" I replied with. "That one where the Delta Nu blonde-"

" _Platinum_ blonde with fabulous fashion!" Evie interjected.

"Yeah, her- where she follows this boy to law school? But he has a new girlfriend-"

"Who looks tacky!" Evie added. "Ew."

"Evie. Shut. Up." Hannah snarled. "Or I will find some duct tape and USE IT ON YOU! And not the pretty pink kind. The ugly, boring, icky silver kind!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Evie gasped.

Hannah held up a roll of the silver duct tape.

"Okay so you would dare!" Evie stopped talking.

"And then she falls in love with her tutor and they get married, right? But she thinks about leaving but then the girlfriend of her ex is like 'You better stay, girl!' And the blonde's like 'Let's kill the teacher he hit on me!" I asked. "Oh and this other fitness girl is accused for murder but her stepkid had done it?"

"Say that again... in order..." Payton muttered.

"So this blonde girl- Elle Woods- goes shopping with her Delta Nu friends. Elle's boyfriend, Warner, actually dumps her and she follows him to law school- Harvard. Her boyfriend actually has a new girlfriend, Vivienne. There she meets this guy called Emmett and he helps her study. When their teacher Callahan gets a trial on this exercise queen Brooke Wyndham- hey! Like Brooke- but anyways she gives Elle her alibi cause she's a Delta Nu. And then they bend and snap, then Callahan hits on her, Vivienne convinces her to stay and then they discover Brooke didn't shoot her husband." I replied. "You know?"

"Basically." Payton nodded. "There's a short song called _Daughter_ _of_ _Delta_ _Nu_. I rewrote it. Now it's called _Daughter of Apollo_. And who is that? Savannah! Just like Elle was the Daughter of Delta Nu."

"Nerd," Evie muttered under her breath.

"That I agree with," Hannah whispered back.

"I know, right?" Evie shrugged.

"Here we go," Hannah whispered. "Ugh... Singing parodies. No. Just no."

Payton began to sing:

 _"Daughter of Apollo!_  
 _Sweetheart, it's been three days!_  
 _Please let us help you through!_  
 _AHH_ _! She's not practicing!_

 _I think it should be shot_  
 _And let me tell you what_  
 _I don't think it's that cool..."_

"I did!" a passing Ares camper screamed. Of course Brooke's friends liked war.

"Well, you're a bitch!" Payton replied. "And the IT was the dragon, by the way."

On cue, Savannah came out- in her pajamas. "Guys. Must we all descend into madness?"

"Honey! So good to see you!" Payton smiled. "Look. We brought a new bow. There's a pink one and a red one."

"Thanks Payton. But it's going to take more then a few bows to cheer me up..." Savannah looked at one of the bows.

"Well then you'll just have to hold on because there weren't any extras." Payton replied.

"Come on, guys. You're right, I guess..." Savannah sighed.

"That was a waste of time," I whispered.


	8. I Win A Trip Through Time

**LETS GET THE DW ON! R &R as always pleeeeeeease ;)**

* * *

The next day, camp was back to its normal self. Ares kids were bickering. Aphrodite kids were holding mirrors. Apollo kids were shooting arrows and singing.I walked around with my friends.

"What now?" I asked. "There's nothing to do."

"Um..." Hannah thought. "Maybe we could go swimming again? Or maybe we could shoot more arrows/archery?"

"NO. ARCHERY." Evie snapped.

"NO. SWIMMING." Savannah muttered.

"We could... I don't know what we could do." Kate thought. "But I have to go see what Becca's doing." She ran off.

 _CRASH! BANG! "OW!"_

"What was that?!" I asked.

"Let's go find out!" I sprinted towards the sound. It had hit the borders of camp. Other campers apparently just didn't care or didn't hear. Savannah, Evie, Hannah and I sprinted towards the crashing sound.

"Oh, Doctor!" I heard a female voice. It sounded British. "Where are we?"

I pulled out Riptide. Savannah aimed her new bow. Evie pulled out her makeup. Hannah grabbed a stick. We walked over. I pointed Riptide at the newcomers. They immediately put their hands up.

It was a man with brown hair and a brown trench coat. He looked around 30 or 40 years old. He looked innocent. But one would never know...

His friend was a blonde girl. She was wearing a normal outfit- gray t-shirt and black shorts. Her hair was in a pony tail. I gave them a stare down and then lowered Riptide.

"I'm Emily Jackson, daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. These girls are my friends. Now who the Hades are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The man pointed to the blonde woman.

Evie stepped forward and fixed her lipstick. "Evie Smith. Why are you here?"

"We crashed," Rose answered. "This is our ship. Um- where exactly are we?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Savannah answered. "Name's Savannah Ledge. Don't try anything it we'll attack."

"The odds are four trained demigods to two normal, untrained people, and so we'd most likely win." Hannah stated. "Savannah's right."

"That's a fictional place," the Doctor objected. "Please tell us where we are."

"You want proof that camp is real?" I asked.

"Yes," Rose replied.

I pulled out Riptide. "Celestial bronze. Have you read the Percy Jackson series?"

Rick Riordan was actually a demigod. He wrote about Dad's adventures after they happened to cover the real one up. Some of it was fiction too. Like the part with the blue delta. Rachel could open it since she has clear sight. Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Jason were also real and doing something.

"Celestial bronze hurts gods, demigods and monsters," Rose added. "I've read them. That looks like Riptide. You know, Percy Jackson's sword. And to your heritage, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase never had a daughter!"

"Yes, it is." I nodded. "What do you know? Look at the eyes." I pulled back my side bangs to show her.

"Sea green," Rose said.

I nodded. "Emily Jackson, the real-life daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Not from a fanfiction or anything. I'm real. So's Riptide. Try it."

"So? You might have colored contacts," Rose snapped. "I don't believe this. Give me the stupid sword."

"Don't call Riptide stupid or else," I threatened.

Rose grabbed it and poked her arm. It hit her arm and left no marks.

"Clear sighted mortal," I noted. "It didn't hurt you."

"Yes," Savannah nodded. "You're right."

"And if I were a demigod, it would hurt me." I grabbed Riptide. "Wouldn't it, Rose?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "Because celestial bronze hurts demigods, mosters and gods."

"Emily! No!" Hannah objected. "Don't."

"That's Hannah Casey, just so you know." Savannah stuck her thumb out.

I turned to Hannah. "She doesn't believe me. I will be FINE." I then turned back to the Doctor and Rose.

I took Riptide and poked the blade onto my pinky finger. It sank in a little, then I pulled it out. Blood came out. I wiped it off.

"Demigod." I turned Riptide into a pen again. It went in my jacket pocket.

"Yo- What- that's like the Doctor!" Rose exclaimed. "He-"

"I'm an alien. From the planet Gallifrey," the Doctor revealed.

"HAHA!" Hannah laughed.

"How dumb do you think we are?!" Savannah challenged.

"We're not that ditzy!" Evie objected.

"What do you want here?" I asked. "We fought off a dragon recently. We can fight you too."

"No!" Rose exclaimed. "We- we crashed here. Please, just let us go. Unless... Do you want to go to Ancient Greece, or anywhere else?"

"It's a time machine. And a starship," this Doctor explained. "It can go backwards or forwards in time and space."

"Who are you?" Savannah asked. "Rose and the Doctor. But the question of the day... Hannah?"

"Doctor _who?"_ Hannah asked. "Doctor _who?"_

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor explained. "Nothing more."

"Wait. How do you fit inside the... 'Police Public Call Box' thingy?" I looked at the top of the blue box. "It's like, freaking tiny."

"Bigger on the inside." The Doctor opened the door.

"Like we'd believe that!" Savannah laughed.

"Seriously. How?" Evie asked.

"We just told you!" Rose objected. She sighed.

"Come on, girls. Might as well see..." I led the way into the box thing. It was BIGGER ON THE INSIDE.

"Oh..." Evie looked around.

"My..." Savannah lowered her bow.

"Gods..." I finished. HOLY HERA! HOW...?!

"Holy Hera." Hannah dropped her stick. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

"That's amazing," Savannah whispered.

"I know," Evie added.

"So majestic." I looked around the room.

"I have to see the architecture blueprints," Hannah sighed. "Oh my gods."

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." Rose clarified. "Usually called the TARDIS."

"TARDIS," I echoed. "Sounds weird."

"We don't insult the sword, don't insult the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "She's alive. The TARDIS."

"...creepy..." Savannah whispered.

"This thing can travel back in time and space, yes?" I asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"Take me to the Battle of Emily." I had to meet this Emily girl. "Same location. July 18, 2002. Same location. Camp Half-Blood. Prove it travels in time."

The Doctor pulled a lever and we were off. It was a bumpy ride! I hung onto the side of the navigation.

"Camp Half-Blood, or wherever we are, July 18, 2002. Right out that door."


	9. I Save My Dad

**PLOT TWIST COMIN' UP!**

* * *

I heard a roar when I first got there. My first thought was, _OH MY GODS! IT WORKED!_

My second thought was, _WHAT THE HADES?! IS THAT A FREAKING MINOTAUR?! HELP!_

"Minotaur!" Hannah cried, and then rolled her eyes at the confused looks. "The mechanical bull monster thing."

"Oh!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Oh, dang, how do we stop it?" Evie asked.

"Do you have any duct tape?" I grabbed a role of colored tape and taped the handle of my sword. It was now orange instead of golden with jewels. I clicked it and the pen cap was orange.

"Where the Hades are you going?!" Hannah asked.

"To find my dad!" I ran out the door.

"EMILY!" Savannah screamed. I could sense them all running after me, but Hannah lagging behind to tell the Doctor and Rose to stay behind.

"Are you with me or not?!" I asked.

I ignored their replies and charged straight into camp. I saw one Hydra and one Minotaur. I saw some kids with arrows (Apollo kids) and some kids with weapons of every kind (Ares kids). My dad, for the first time I had ever seen, looked beat up. It looked like everyone had been fighting for awhile.

Some kids were guarding the Big House, where my mom and the younger kids probably were. The youngest kid I saw around here looked like she was in high school. My dad was focused on the Minotaur, and his shirt was ripped and his hair messed up. He looked so... defeated!

My dad stood up, and the Minotaur charged. How did my dad defeat this thing when it invaded, right before that fleece quest? Oh yeah! Click pen, throw it at Minotaur, let it jam the thing's circuits and then it disappeared. The Minotaur was charging on my dad, and I did the stupid thing: I shoved him out of the way.

"What..." he asked, and then he saw me.

The Minotaur changed directions, and then I had it. I grabbed my shoe- a black one- and threw it at the Minotaur. "HEY! YOU! COW!"

It instantly stared at me, and I screamed. "CRAP!"

It charged, and I clicked the pen, threw it in and hoped the circuits would jam. It looked like it was malfunctioning, and then suddenly disappeared. I ran over to my dad after collecting Riptide.

"Oh my gods, Percy Jackson!" I acted it out, pretending to be a fan. "What the Hades happened to you?! Where's Annabeth?!"

Where was the Emily girl?! Wasn't she supposed to be here?! Wasn't-

Wait. It _can't_ be!

But it _is!_

 _I'M_ Emily, survivor of the Battle of Emily. I travelled back in time to save my dad and then they named me after myself. Oh. My. Gods.

"Thank you," my dad panted. "What's your name?"

"Emily," I answered.

"Emily," my dad repeated. "Thanks, and to answer your question, Annabeth's in the Big House with the younger demigods. No offense, but aren't you a little young to fight?"

I shook my head. "I'm eleven and my friends are too. We were in the woods when we heard this."

"Look out!" My dad drew his sword and abruptly pushed me behind him, away from the Hydra.

I uncapped Riptide behind my back, and my dad looked at the duct tape. He just shrugged and looked at the other campers. Most- even the Ares kids- were either hurt, dead or unconscious. It was not a good sight.

I saw a torch for absolutely no reason lying around in the dust. I ran as fast as I could to the camp fire, hoping I could get normal fire. It worked! Perfect. Now to just torch the Hydra.

My dad caught on to my plan. He distracted the Hydra's nine heads and I launched the torch. It howled in agony and looked like it was about to die. Then it struck me with one of its heads, and I fell backwards into my dad's arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw myself in the Big House, with my dad and mom standing over me, and I was pretty sore. The events of... whenever that was... came flooding back to me.

"Oh my gods! Savannah?! Hannah?! Evie?!" I sat up and looked around.

My dad pushed me down. "That was one good fight, Miss Emily."

"Yeah. You saved us," my mom agreed. "And our baby."

"What happened after I fainted?" I asked.

"The Hydra died. It knew you were responsible for it and the Minotaur and knocked you out," my dad explained. "Don't worry about your friends. They were hiding in the woods and are now probably canoeing or something. And also, most of the campers who fought aren't dead, just unconscious."

"Oh," I replied. "Okay."

"Whose kid are you?" Annabeth asked. "Which god or goddess? I'm Athena's daughter and Percy here is a son of Poseidon."

"Um-" What should I say? How can it be believable? Well, technically, no godly parent has claimed me...

"I haven't been claimed yet," I admitted. "But it's okay. I don't mind."

"Oh..." Everyone became suddenly quiet.

"When are you due?" I asked, knowing I was born one day early.

"Two days from today," my mom answered. So I'm born tomorrow.

"By the way, I'm voting to name this the Battle of Emily," my dad announced. "In honor of you."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. "I should go find my friends and tell them I'm okay."

I hopped out of bed and stumbled, but luckily my dad was there to catch me. "Fine, fine. But I'm coming with you to make sure you don't die. The Apollo kids said you looked fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Am I your temporary daughter or something?"

"Maybe," my dad answered.

I just smiled and stood up, then walked out of the Big House.

"EMILY!" I knew that voice anywhere! It was Evie!

"EMILY?!" Hannah!

"OH MY GODS!" Savannah!

All four of us ran towards each other. We stopped and gave each other a hug. We were all best friends!

"I thought you were dead!" Evie exclaimed.

"Glad you're not!" Hannah smiled.

"Percy Jackson!" Savannah exclaimed.

The girls must have known not to tell him about me or it could've been the look I was giving them.

"I'm fine, you can leave me alone now," I joked.

"...Um..." My dad looked uncertain. "Just come back to the Big House later and stay with your friends."

I nodded and we all raced into the woods to the Doctor. "Have any fun?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be born tomorrow! And I'm not changing events, because there's a picture of me holding myself." I butted in. I handed him the copy.

"Well then, you're going to hold yourself for real again," the Doctor announced. "Go back to your friends. We'll be back tomorrow, we're going to go have some fun."

I walked back to the Big House after an hour. Percy was waiting for me.

"There you are!" Yep, according to him I was his adopted daughter. According to me, I'm his daughter.

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"Won't your parent worry? Your not-godly one?" my mom asked.

"Street kid," I lied. "I honestly don't care."

"What cabin are you guys in?" my dad asked my friends.

"Apollo." Savannah showed her mark.

"Athena." Hannah showed her mark too.

"Aphrodite." Evie showed her mark last.

"I'll just sleep with one of them," I shrugged.

"You can sleep with us in the Poseidon cabin- all of us! Consider it a sleepover," my mom smiled.

"Why not?" Evie exclaimed. "I can do everyone's hair and nails."

"And can you paint little archery bows on mine?" Savannah asked.

"Oh, and paint Daedalus' symbol on mine!" Hannah added.

I spent the rest of the evening hanging out with my friends and my parents, who were acting surprisingly cool.


	10. Bad Dreams and Gods

The next night, I knew I was going to be born. Creepy if you don't understand what it means!

I also told my friends NOT to tell my dad I was his kid. Time travel could get really messed up...

 _The dragon was back and after me and my friends. I was the only one who had a weapon. It wanted revenge on me for killing it and probably wanted to torch Savannah's new bow. It's fiery breath hissed at me. I screamed._

 _"Dragon!" Evie screamed, petrified._

 _"Run!" I called, urging my friends. "Go get safe!"_

 _"And what about you?!" Savannah hollered._

 _"I'll be fine!" I shrieked, terrified._

 _"Guys!" Hannah grabbed them in a group. "We can't leave her!"_

 _"DO IT!" I ordered. They all ran off. It was Girl versus Dragon._

 _The dragon torched my friends to a pile of ashes with one breath._

 _"NO!" I cried._

 _The dragon lunged at me, throwing Riptide away. A Hydra and Minotaur joined it. The monsters were all aiming for me._

 _The Hydra lunged at me, and I screamed._

"AHHHHH" I shot up in my bed. I was in the Poseidon cabin. My friends went to their cabins, alive and sleeping. I sighed. I was safe. At least for now.

"Emily?" My dad ran in. "You okay?"

"Bad dream," I replied.

"What happened?" I stared into my dad's eyes. They were a beautiful sea green as always. He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I was in the woods, and then a dragon, Minotaur and Hydra attacked me. I had my sword and that was it. The dragon torched my friends." I sighed and my dad pulled me close.

"Let me guess. You faced a dragon before and then today's monsters started to haunt you." I nodded.

"Yeah." I breathed out.

"Don't worry, when I got back from Tartarus I had really bad dreams about it." My dad smiled. "Don't worry. They're just dreams. And I promise you, Tartarus is seriously a scary place."

"Thanks." I laid back down. "I needed that."

"Do you need me to stay with you, too?" My dad, loyal as ever. His fatal flaw.

"What about Annabeth?" I asked.

"I told her," my dad answered, laying beside me and pulling me close. "Now go to sleep. I can't have my little adoptive daughter dying due to lack of sleep!"

"Adoptive daughter?!" I was thrilled.

"Yes." My dad hugged me. "We might not be related, we might be, but I love you."

My dad kissed me on the top of my head. I did as my dad commanded and fell asleep against him.

* * *

When I woke up again, my dad was still there, arms wrapped around me, sleeping. I smiled a little and moved out of the way.

"Emily?" he asked.

"Is going to get dressed," I smirked, walking out the door and into the bathroom.

Once I got dressed, my parents were waiting for me. They were both smiling and we walked to breakfast together. My friends broke the dumb rules and sat with me.

"So!" Savannah clapped her hands. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Not dying!" I exclaimed.

"Pegasus riding!" Evie added.

"Archery?" Hannah suggested.

I looked at my dad. "Hey, could we meet Blackjack?!"

"Why not?" my dad asked.

So after breakfast we went to the stables. Blackjack was waiting for us.

"He says he wants you to ride him," my dad translated.

I pushed off my dad's knee and mounted Blackjack. He started running and I held on.

I heard a shriek from my mother. "Blackjack! Down, boy!"

Blackjack dove down to where my parents were. Everyone looked freaked out.

"Annabeth's water broke," Savannah announced.

"Umm what do we do?" Hannah asked.

"Go the Big House, ask Chiron," Evie suggested.

We got my mom to the Big House, and Chiron grabbed two Apollo kids to help. Savannah weaseled her way out of it, but we all stayed.

"My name's Marie," the girl smiled.

"And my name's Gabe," the boy announced.

"Ahh!" my mom moaned.

BANG!THAT SOUNDED LIKE A-

"Did some half-bloods just attack the Big House?"

Instantly my dad and I ran out. Nope, just something fell. My dad and I smiled at each other.

"Good." I turned around towards the Big House and tripped over a rock.

"Emily?" My dad rushed over and grabbed me. "You okay?"

"Stupid rock." I muttered. "I'm fine."

Not really. My ankle hurt. Badly. It was also bruised. And there was a small cut on my arm. My dad inspected me and saw the bruised ankle and the cut.

"...Okay, I trust you..." My dad helped me up.

My mom was GONE when we got back. Wait a minute. In the tale of Emily- me- Poseidon and Athena had come to the HOSPITAL (acting civilized).

"Annabeth went to the hospital," Marie informed us.

"Great." Percy sighed. "We'll have to ride Pegasi. I'll manipulate the Mist to make them look like horses."

That's just what we did. I was on a copper pegasus. When we arrived at the hospital, my dad ran right in screaming something about Annabeth.

"What do we do with the Pegasi?" I asked.

"Leave them?" Savannah suggested.

"That works. They might fly back to camp though," Hannah added.

"We'll tell Percy later," Evie said.

Just then there was a bright flash of light. All of us turned away from the bright light, and there were several people standing there- the gods, I would guess.

All four of us bowed, then stood up. It was sort of an awkward moment.

 _Awkward Demigod Moment 1: When you're just standing there and the gods appear._

I was unsure how to address gods. "Um, hi, I'm Emily and these are my friends. If you're looking for Percy and Annabeth, they went that way."

"Half-bloods," Zeus said. "Future half-bloods. We've been watching you. And it's good you didn't tell Percy and Annabeth that you were their real daughter... Miss Jackson."

"You're not in trouble," Hestia assured. "Can you show us where Percy and Annabeth are?"

"Um, we don't know exactly where they are," Savannah replied. "I'm Savannah."

We walked with the gods all the way to the maternity ward and waited. Savannah, Hannah and Evie decided to go socialize with their godly parents. I was bored, so I decided to talk about gossip with Evie and Aphrodite.

Aphrodite saw me first. "Hello, Emily. Looking for a makeover?"

"Um... No?" I didn't know how to talk to gods.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Evie grabbed me. "Zap her, Mom! How about a short sea-green dress with your hair in a ponytail, sea-green nails and glitter flats?"

 _Zap!_ I ended up in the outfit that Evie just described, side bangs hanging to the side of my head. I actually looked pretty for once!

"Woah." I looked at myself in the mirror that Aphrodite handed me. "I look... pretty."

Evie hugged me. "You look fabulous! Thanks, Mom."

"No problem!" Aphrodite waved at me with her color-changing nails. Wow, she looked perfect.

"Are any of you- Woah." The nurse took in the surroundings. "Um, can you decide which of you going first?"

"I think Emily should go!" Hannah screamed.

"I second the motion!" Savannah jumped up.

"I... third it?" Evie ran over. "Whatever. I agree!"

"Um, okay," I replied. "But who else?"

"ME!" Everyone else in the room screamed at the same time.

While everyone else was arguing, I grabbed the girls and snuck in with them. I pushed open the door.

"Hi... Dad _."_ I walked in. "Hi... Mom."

Percy walked over, grabbed my hand and covered my eyes. "Want to know what we've named her?"

"What?" I asked, walking forward.

"Emily," Percy whispered in my ear. "Emily Jackson."

I moved my dad's hand. "Emily, huh? Nice name."

"Oh my gods! They named the baby after you!" Evie shrieked.

Savannah sighed. "Thank you, Captain Duh!"

"Awww..." Hannah cooed.

"Don't be jealous." Even in the darkness I could tell he was smiling. "You'll always be our girl too."

Once everyone had seen the new baby me, the nurse ushered everyone out, but Hannah, Savannah, Evie and I hid under the bed. Percy took a picture of me holding myself and then the nurse kicked us out.

I spent the rest of the night at Camp Half-Blood.


	11. My Dad Almost Dies

**Whoo, just updated the cover. :3 R &R :3**

* * *

The next two days was fun. Sure, I checked back for the Doctor and Rose in the woods, but I didn't know where they could be. I just shrugged it off. That time machine was kind of faulty.

Then we heard the familiar crash. It was back and we had to leave. The Doctor and Rose were smiling.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Let me leave a note for my dad. Can he know in the future?"

"Yes," Rose answered. "But only after you are back."

I ran off and quickly scribbled a note to Percy and left it on his bed.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I have to go. I'm leaving, and I'm sorry. I will return. Ask your daughter Emily, in twelve years' time. Go to Camp Half-Blood and find her after three weeks of being there. Tell her about me. I swear she will explain everything. But you can't tell her before that day._

 _I really will miss you. I love you, really and truly. Do me a favor: spend time with your daughter. Be the parent you were to me with her. She will enjoy it. Trust me._

 _Think of her as me. You named her for me, didn't you? Tell her the story of me, and don't forget me. I don't want to leave you, but I have to._

 _Love,_

 _Emily (Jackson)_

 _PS- Show her this letter when you come to camp after she's there. Your daughter, I mean._

I sighed and walked back to the blue box- the TARDIS thing. "It's done."

"You can see him in a minute," Hannah reassured.

"Can you take me back to the future?" I asked. "Same day."

The Doctor nodded, and we were off. I thanked him and Rose. Then, I peeled the tape off Riptide.

"Come back soon!" I exclaimed.

"We will," Rose smiled.

Whoosh! The TARDIS made a weird sound as it left. I heard my name being called. Forward twelve years to when I come to camp. Three weeks into camp he visits. This is the time.

I smiled at my friends. "It's showtime. I told my dad to come. We'll explain to him."

"We're so in!" Evie exclaimed. "I'm part of the Aphrodite Cheerleading Squad! Goooooo HALF-BLOODS!"

"Can I make a musical out of this?" Savannah asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. "Do it!"

"Ooh, yeah!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Emily, there you are." My dad showed me the letter. "Wait a minute... You look like the girl who wrote this..."

"I am." I smiled. "I'm Emily from the past."

"We travelled back in time and met you. After hearing the stories you told her, she travelled back in time to originally _meet_ Emily." Savannah explained.

"Instead, she _became_ Emily." Hannah added. "She then spent time with you and couldn't tell you that she was your daughter from the future. But the gods figured it out in the hospital waiting room."

"In the end, she wrote you the letter with instructions on how to set the future," Evie smiled. "And so you named your daughter after herself."

"So you're Emily?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm so glad you didn't disappear!" my dad exclaimed.

I saw an arrow fly from nowhere and pushed my dad down. I landed on top of him and the arrow hit the tree behind us.

"Nice save," Evie congratulated.

"Thanks," I replied. "Dad, you were going to be a demigod-kebab!"

More arrows flew out, and I grabbed Riptide. My dad reached for it too and then realized he had given it to me. He laughed and grabbed the handle with me.

"Who the Hades is that?!" I screamed.

Savannah lowered her bow. "They must have fled... Who were they?!"

My dad let go of Riptide, which I re-capped. "Well, I'm guessing enemy of someone in the group."

"Yeah..." Hannah looked around. "No offense but more likely your dad since he defeated so much and saved Olympus and stuff."

"...Let's go to the Big House and then do something," I suggested.

And at the doorstep, another arrow was fired- and it hit my dad between his shoulder and chest on the left side.

Evie screamed a high-pitched girly scream. Hannah have her a dirty look. Savannah ran into the door of the Big House, opened it and ran inside.

"Oh my gods..." I knelt down to my dad. "Don't die!"

"I won't die on you." My dad cracked a smile.

"What the Hades do we do?!" Evie screeched.

"It's okay." My dad put his hand on my cheek. "I've been worse."

"No, Dad..." I sighed.

My friends dragged me away. I could see two kids and Chiron, and Savannah ran to join me. My friends were the Peacekeepers and I was Katniss Everdeen.

"No!" I cried. "Guys!"

I was dragged all the way back to the Athena cabin, when finally Hannah spoke. "Emily, he'll be fine. Remember he once got stung by that scorpion thing."

"Damn you, Luke Castellan," I muttered. "I always will wonder what my mom saw in you."

"Your dad fell into frickin' Tartarus!"

"Damn Arachne for pulling Mom in, then Dad following her. Damn it Arachne!"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE YOU GOING TO CURSE?!" Hannah asked.

"Next thing you know you'll be cursing Zeus for the lightning bolt fiasco," Savannah sighed.

"Or Persephone for not protesting when Hades locked you up!" Evie added. "Or Nico for luring you in!"

"I'm going to go wait outside the Big House." I sighed and walked out the door.

I waited until dusk, then Hannah yawned. "We should go back to our cabins."

"Nope. I'm going to break into the Big House and see my dad." I folded my arms.

"I'm in!" Savannah added.

"I'm in, too," Evie added.

"What the Hades?" Hannah rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

So we broke into the Big House. I saw my dad and ran over towards him. "Dad..."

"Is he dead?" Hannah asked.

"Savannah, get over here, you're an Apollo kid." Hannah grabbed Savannah.

Savannah looked at my dad, checked heartbeat and stuff. "Barely alive. Now can we go back to our cabins?!"

"You guys go." I nestled my way under the covers with my dad. "I will be sleeping here tonight."

When I woke up my dad was still unconscious. I tiptoed out of the Big House and was almost out... then for some reason I jumped out the window and landed of Hannah.

"What the Hades?!" Hannah asked.

"There you guys are!" I grabbed them and ran them into the Big House. "Savannah?"

"He's better then yesterday," Savannah encouraged. "Way better."

Then my dad's eyes started to open. "Emily? I told you I wouldn't die on you."

"Dad!" I gave him a huge hug.

"Emily." My dad tried to sit up but he couldn't. "Well, Tartarus was worse than this."

"The question is- who shot you?" Savannah asked.

"An enemy of the gods or half bloods," Hannah answered.

"Just who... exactly," Evie added. "We're going to the Athena cabin to see about any leads or anything.

They all left but Evie.

"Did you tell mom that you came here?" I asked.

"Yeah, although I didn't tell her I was shot," my dad answered.

Evie and I sat down on the side of my dad's bed. "Chiron is going to kick our butts when he sees us here."

My dad laughed. "Then don't be seen. And please don't lean on my shoulder, okay? I'm not as young as I used to be."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, and you're not that old! You're like 35!"

"Yes, and I was 16," my dad replied.

Chiron walked in with Brooke, Savannah, Hannah, some boys and Grover the satyr.

Hannah looked pale. "Some of us are going on a quest."

She led me and Evie to another room with a table.


	12. It's The Quest

**I keep forgetting this exists... R &R?**

 **Sorry about the prophecy being blah. I. Cannot. Rhyme.**

* * *

"A quest?" I repeated.

"Chiron wants us to find this group of half-bloods that are mad at their parents or the camp or something," Savannah explained. "We also might have to destroy whatever's possessing them. The rogues somehow got into camp and we think they shot your dad... No surprise. They hate camp. And they _are_ half-bloods."

"Okay...?" I looked confused. "Who's going?"

"Savannah got the prophecy," Brooke muttered. "She's the Apollo kid so we picked her to get it off Rachel."

 _"Six half-bloods shall go to seek out,_  
 _all dwelling in a road of doubt,_  
 _a fighter, a nerd, and four more,_  
 _An unclaimed girl, an actress and one with makeup galore._  
 _They will go west to a previous place,_  
 _One who's been will find an important case._  
 _But a word of caution to this tale-_  
 _If one shall quit, they all will fail."_

"That's positive. If one quits they all fail," Savannah noted.

"Half-bloods. That rules out the satyr and nymph population!" I smiled.

"A fighter. That would be me!" Brooke smirked. "I've kicked all of your butts!"

"...More then once, too," Hannah muttered.

"So that would be an Ares kid, Savannah guessed."

"It only mentions five half-bloods," a boy pointed out. "I'm Carter. Hephaestus."

"Next, after a fighter, is a nerd, as in someone smart." Hannah noted. "An Athena kid- the smartest kids around."

"An unclaimed girl, that's helpful!" I rolled my eyes. "Aren't all the kids claimed?!"

"Yes, it was your dad who made the Olympians do that," Evie noted.

"The next- an actress." Another girl spoke up. "Name's Marie. Head counselor of Iris cabin. An Apollo kid..."

"And one with makeup galore." Evie smiled. "An Aphrodite kid. In my cabin, you see makeup everywhere."

"And then we don't know the sixth or the unclaimed one..." I sighed. Then it hit me.

"Who to go, though?" Hannah asked.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "The first one is a fighter. Let's just say it's Brooke."

"Yeah!" Brooke cheered.

"Shut up," Marie muttered.

"Anyways." I gave them both looks. "Say the next kid- the nerd- was Hannah, daughter of Athena. And the next kid whose cabin we know: an actress. Savannah. She's the best actress I know. And then lastly a girl with makeup galore. Evie, Queen of Makeup and Beauty."

"Oh!" Hannah caught on. "We're all related somehow. Us girls are cabin leaders and in the squad thing! Well, Brooke's not in the squad."

"It's stupid!" Brooke muttered.

"You're onto something," Brooke reluctantly agreed. "Now- the unnamed half-blood and the unclaimed."

"Who hasn't been claimed? Everyone's been claimed!" Evie sighed in frustration.

"Not everyone." Hannah looked at me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Remember your first- epic- day at camp?" Hannah answered. "You've got double parentage- two demigod parents! And remember, Chiron said you could stay in my cabin. Technically, you haven't been claimed by either yet."

"Oh..." I got it. "And I'm in the squad too. Like the mini-queen! Just kidding. That just leaves the unnamed half-blood."

"West... one who's been... Have any of you been west?" Hannah asked.

"Not me, but I know who has." I looked straight forward.

"Who?!" everyone asked.

"My dad, Percy Jackson."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! It makes sense!" Savannah slammed her hand on the table. "One who's been before! It means that someone who's been on a quest AND been west will do something on the quest. That's your dad!"

"Hoover Dam, St. Louis Arch, Underworld..." I counted on my fingers. "Into the Labyrinth..."

"He's not in the squad but he's related to Emily..." Evie added. "We're all related in this quest."

"But my dad's injured!" I protested.

"I've been west too!" Carter exclaimed. "I once lived in California! Since he's injured it might refer to me."

"Okay, so then you'll go!"

Another girl sighed. "Great. So we have our team. West WHERE? And I'm Sabrina."

"I think I know, but I don't like the answer." I shuddered.

"Where?" Everyone stared at me.

"Mount Othrys, former home to the Titans," I answered. "It's like the home to all rebellions against the gods and the camp."

Everyone freaked out.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE... room." Hannah screamed. "Kronos is frickin' gone!"

That shut everyone up.

"We've got to tell my dad," I said. "Just... I'm his kid."

My dad understood. "So, another quest? You, Brooke, Savannah, Hannah, Evie and Carter."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll ask Rachel how many hairbrushes she has," my dad joked.

"We're going to need them," I laughed. "So I can go?"

"Of course! Don't die though." My dad smirked.

"Nobody quit on this quest, okay?" Brooke looked around. "I don't wanna die, I wanna kick some more butt. And then if you're not already dead, the quitter will get murdered by your dad, Emily."

"How will we get to Mount Othrys?" I asked.

"Zeus said he'd kill me if I flew ever again," my dad announced. "He'd probably kill all of you too. Or at least you, Emily, since you're my kid."

"So that leaves either by land- or sea." I looked at my dad.

"Pros to land: Shorter, more reliable, towns on the way if we need food or something." Hannah noted. "Cons to land: civilization and dumb mortals."

"And for sea?" I prompted.

"Pros to sea: No stupid mortals asking questions and you-" Hannah looked at me. "-can control the sea, sort of, so I really doubt Poseidon's going to kill us. You're his grandkid. Cons to sea: longer, no towns of we get lost."

"We can't get lost." I pointed out. "When my parents went to go find the Golden Fleece, my dad could see the coordinates. I might be like that. I'm half and half. All we would need are coordinates. Coordinates to Mount Othrys.

"What are you, _The History of Percy Jackson_ _and Annabeth Chase_ by Emily Jackson?" Brooke snapped.

"Yep." I just smiled. "Now what?!"

"Well... PRE-QUEST PARTY!" Evil grabbed me, and it began a chain. "PARTY ON THE CAMP GROUNDS! EVERYONE TO MY CABIN!"

"Woo-hoo! I haven't been to a party in forever." Hannah gave me a high-five.

 _"For the first time in forever... there'll be_ _music, they'll be fun!"_ Savannahsang. _"For the first time in forever-"_

"Frozen is a dud," Sabrina muttered. "Shut up."

Savannah looked offended, and I just smiled. _"Let it go, let it go, just don't bother her anymore!"_

"Ugh!" Sabrina muttered. "Let's just go to the Aphrodite cabin. I'm sick of Frozen."


	13. My Mom Crashes The Party

**Jeez, I need to update this more often...**

* * *

We actually organized a good party.

Everyone spread the word about the quest and according to Evie, the "legendary daughter of Percy Jackson, who, just happens to be one of my best friends" was going on a quest with her to "find the mysterious rebels." She was also "going to become the next person in the Percy Jackson legacy."

A few of Evie's siblings did the decorations along with the Hermes cabin. It ended up looking really pretty! The Demeter cabin made the food- all vegetarian!

Savannah and her half-siblings grabbed their iPods and amplifiers. They controlled the music. Of course, they all probably had everything from Journey to Taylor Swift to Laura Bell Bundy.

Evie and her siblings let people borrow their makeup and hairbrushes. They also gave people advice what to wear. Evie let me borrow her sea-blue dress. I never knew when I would need Riptide, so Evie let me borrow a purse and I dropped Riptide inside. I left my shorts on, as did most girls.

"This is fun!" I walked over to Savannah. She wasn't doing the tunes now, her half-sister Payton was. I remembered Payton. She tried to get us to sing that stupid parody.

"I know, right?!" Savannah and I smiled.

Then _Blank Space_ by Taylor Swift came on and everyone screamed- Evie louder than others. "I love this song!

"Remember we sang this in that boat?" Hannah asked.

"You were so off-tune! We all were!" Savannah exclaimed.

"Man, I love this party." I smiled.

A car drove up. Payton stopped playing her tunes. I could see a blonde woman with curly hair get out. Annabeth- my mom.

"Hide!" I hissed. "I swear she's going to take me home!"

I jumped into a bush. The girls followed. Luckily, it was a very big bush.

"Looks like someone found out that someone else got shot," Savannah whispered.

"Excuse me for crashing your party." My mom walked up to a camper. "Do you know where either Emily Jackson or Percy Jackson is?"

"Um, Percy's in the infirmary," the camper replied. "I haven't seen Emily."

My mom took off towards the infirmary. The music resumed. I climbed of of the bush with leaves in my hair and dress.

"Sorry about the dress, Evie." I looked down and pulled the leaves off one by one.

Evie waved her hand dismissively. "Keep it. It looks better on you then me. My color is yellow."

"Really? Thanks!" I smiled. "It's a beautiful dress."

"Blue is totally your color." Savannah slapped me on the back. "My color's red!"

"My color's teal," Hannah added. "According to Evie."

"You also look good in sea green. Remember the trip?" Evie looked like she was deep in thought.

"Enough about clothes! Let's party!" Savannah grabbed us all and we spun in circles.

"EMILY JACKSON!" Uh-oh. My mom.

A record scratched and I raised my hand. "Here, mom? Hi?"

"You're going on a QUEST?!" she hissed. "You're barely twelve years old! I can't believe you! You're not going."

"What?!" All of the camp gasped.

"But she's got to!" someone screamed.

"You could die!" my mom snapped.

"Oh, so now you care?" I gave her a look. "All you did for me when I was a little kid was read me stories! And they were all about the famous Emily. Did my dad tell you about it? Did he tell you that Emily was ME?! Dad and I actually had fun together! You were too busy with your job!"

My mom gave me a look. "Emily Silena Jackson!"

"So that's her middle name!" I heard Savannah whisper. "Silena!"

"I was rebuilding Olympus!" my mom snapped. "And I did more! The point is you can't go on the quest!"

"I am going!" I folded my arms. "I don't care for your opinion. I didn't ask for it!"

"Miss Chase." Savannah stepped up. "Can't you let Emily go on the quest?"

"There's a good chance she'll die! She'll be unprotected with no one to save her!" my mom protested.

LIKE SHE CARED. "You were designing Olympus. For a freaking ten years. I understand that. For the next two you got a job. A real one. And then you're always gone."

I remembered the last two years. It was wake up, go to school, walk to the aquarium where my dad worked, help him out, go home. If it was summer, my dad and I might go to the beach or something. My mom worked year-round.

"I was protecting you!" my mom snapped. "I was out chasing monsters. That's how we kept you safe. I always volunteered because I usually beat your dad at everything."

"Oh..." I let that sink in. "Well, YOU went on your first quest when you were 12! I'm 12 too!"

"And-" Yep. A killing blow. My mom said nothing.

"So... Miss Jackson, can she go?" a camper called out.

"Look, mom, I'm sorry. I have to go!" I exclaimed. "Dad said I could. Don't you want to find who shot him?"

"I do, but..." My mom bit her lip.

"Have you ever had faith?" I asked. "Faith in someone else. For me to find the rebels. Strike them down."

"Do you believe?!" Savannah asked.

"I do!" the campers screamed.

"Don't you believe?" My little group jumped in the air. Everyone looked at my mom.

"Okay, go on the quest!" my mom exclaimed.

"WOO-HOO!" I turned to my friends.

The music played again and we all started dancing. Hannah and Savannah did cartwheels to the side, then Evie did a back handspring. I just struck a pose. We probably looked ridiculous.

I noticed my mom had disappeared. Probably to talk to my dad.

My friends backed up like they'd seen a ghost. The music stopped. Everyone stared at me.

"Oh... My... Gods..." Evie gasped.

"What? It's just me." I looked down at myself. Still the same me?

Hannah pointed above my head. "This hasn't happened before!"

"What?" I was getting worried. "I don't understand."

Savannah answered me. "You've been claimed. Poseidon _and_ Athena."

"Oh my gods... now what?" I looked at my arm and saw a trident and an owl. "Oh my gods!"

"EPIC!" Evie smiled and ran up to hug me. "No special effects? When I was claimed I got a dress."

"I got that bow that the dumb dragon torched," Savannah added.

"I got a book," Hannah smiled.

A book appeared in my right hand. A tiny horse figurine was in my left. Oh my gods. What now?! There's only one of me!

"There's that," Hannah muttered. "Now which one?"

Flash! The gods appeared just like they did twelve years ago. About. This time, there only stood two: a man and woman. Poseidon and Athena. As usual, they were bickering. Surprise, surprise.

"Um..." I stepped back towards my friends. Everyone bowed. Poseidon and Athena stopped bickering.

"You're Emily, aren't you?" Athena asked, gazing at me. I nodded.

"She should stay in _my_ cabin!" Poseidon snapped.

"She's perfectly happy in _mine_!" Athena shot back.

"Um," I said.

"Well, I'm more powerful!"

"You're a fish head!"

"Owl face!"

"What's wrong with owls?" Hannah whispered. "They're cute!"

"Wait a minute. Why don't we let the girl decide?" Athena folded her arms. "Emily?"

"Uh..." Dam! HAHA! The dam joke... HOOVER DAM! I have to go there sometime. "Flip a coin? I don't know."

I grabbed a mortal penny from my pocket. Somehow it got there.

"Heads!" Athena called.

"Tails!" Poseidon called.

Flip! Twirl! Catch! Smack! Uncover. Heads. "Heads. Athena wins."

"Yea!" Athena punched her fist in the air.

"No!" Poseidon cried.

"I say she stays in my cabin!" Athena smirked.

"So, are we going by land or by sea?" I turned around to find Carter. "Brooke votes land."

"Um..." I hadn't decided. "We don't have a boat or a car..."

"Hey, maybe we can steal your parents' car!" Brooke walked up.

I gave her a look. "No. No. No. Not happening.

"I vote sea. But we need a boat." Savannah sighed. She realized Poseidon was still there and looked at him.

"Hey, look!" I pointed out at a newly tethered boat on the harbor.

"Savannah, it worked!" Hannah turned to her. "I never you were smart."

"Hey! But anyways...it's decided!" Savannah elbowed me. "Thanks, Poseidon!"

Poseidon nodded, then he and Athena disappeared.

"Oh my gods, the gods are probably looking down on us right now and thinking _'those crazy mortals!'_ That's what I'd be doing!" I snorted. "Or at least the ones who remained in Olympus."

"We are crazy mortals." Savannah smiled.

"True! I mean, we're totally acting crazy. I wonder if we're insane?!" Hannah asked.

"I may not have known you guys that long, but you sure are my best friends. Group hug!" I called.

"Awkward?" I realized Carter was standing with Brooke.

"Um, uh..." I stepped back.

"Are you lesbian?" Brooke asked. "Nothing's wrong if you are as long as you don't like me. Don't you dare like me."

"No!" What the Hades?

My friends and I danced through the night until Chiron came along and told us to go back to our cabins. I walked to the Athena cabin with Hannah.


	14. Starting Out and Goodbyes

**Review? :) Also, TWO THOUSAND VIEWS! WOW!  
**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up. I packed my backpack with everything I'd need- clothes, undergarments, mortal money, drachmas, food, water, and a little bit of nectar and ambrosia. All the girls were probably packing like that too, although Evie would carry makeup and all her beauty products.

Hannah and I walked out together. I was a little scared-no, a LOT scared-but what the Hades, this would be fun-ish, I guess?

My mom and dad were waiting for me. My dad's shoulder was bandaged, but he looked fine. All the girls plus Carter came along eventually.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," Carter acknowledged.

"Hello, Carter," my dad replied. "Just call us by our first names, Percy and Annabeth."

"Um, okay, Mr. Ja-Percy." Carter corrected himself in time. I snickered.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad. And mom, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." I gave both of them a hug.

"I understand." I was almost as tall as my mom. "Good luck. Don't die. We love you."

"Iris-message us if you need help," Dad added.

"Don't worry. I will," I assured. "Thanks. Get better soon, dad."

"You're worth a thousand bullets." my dad smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Aww!" Evie cooed. "Romance!"

"Eww," Brooke muttered. "Romance."

"Thanks." Hannah smiled. "I doubt she will want to be watched over though."

"It's weird. You are Annabeth's half sister, making you Emily's aunt." Savannah had her bow on her back and her bag in one hand.

"I did not need to know that." Evie sighed. Her backpack was pink and glittery. It had a lot of pockets, but Evie looked like she had some sense and carried food and water. I think she also had mortal money and drachmas. I saw something green and something else...

My parents walked us to the ship Poseidon gave us, and I spun around. "Mom, dad, stop stalking me. I'm twelve years old! You went on your first quest at twelve."

"We know. We just love you too much for you to die." Mom gave me a final hug. "IM us often."

"Nice ship. I don't know if you've got them yet but these are the coordinates for the place you have to go. It's not Mount Othrys. Annabeth's family checked Othrys out. You have to go to an _island_ in the west- it's the middle of nowhere off the coast of Mexico." Dad gave me a hug too.

"An island?" I whispered. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem. Now go." My dad let go of me. "Go to the island."

"Coming... captain?!" Hannah called.

I was CAPTAIN! Three cheers for myself!

I walked up the wooden board onto the ship. My friends and Brooke set the sails. I waved to my dad.

"Thank you! Bye!"

 _Gods!_ I thought. _You'd think this is a Disney movie. I should burst into song._

"No," I corrected. "We set sail to this island. My mom's parents checked out Othrys."

"Now what?" Savannah asked.

"We wait. We sail," Evie answered.

Ships were really boring. I learned that the hard way. We were sailing down the coast of the United States.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Hannah and Evie screamed.

"I win!" Hannah screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Best of 947?" Evie suggested.

"You're on!" Hannah answered.

I looked at the waves. I sat with my feet over the railing. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey." Savannah walked up.

"Hi, Savannah," I replied. "Something wrong?"

"I'm hoping Zeus won't make a storm and Poseidon won't make the waves go... BOOM!" Savannah used her hands as an effect.

I laughed and thunder clapped. "You jinxed it! I should throw you over!"

"I'm sorry!" Savannah laughed. "Don't! Don't you dare!"

To prove my point I drenched her with water. "Eh. Good enough."

"Hey!" Savannah smiled. "I should start a mutiny!"

"WOAH!" Brooke called. "WE SHOULD GO ASHORE!"

"Yeah!" I flipped my legs over the side. "We've gotta go!"

I ran around locking everything down. I heard my friends yelling be at each other and we finally got to the shoreline.

"Now we wait." We all decided to sleep.

"What could the gods be arguing about?" Carter asked.

"Good question. I don't know," Evie answered.

Then everything started to go black.

 _I was on Mount Olympus. The gods all looked worried. They were all chattering and then they saw me._

 _"Emily Jackson." Zeus said._

 _"Lord Zeus." I bowed._

 _"Emily Jackson, your quest is a quest to find the rebels. They are old demigod followers of Kronos._ _There are also some demigod children like you from two gods who have been taught wrong._ _They think the gods are neglecting them." Zeus explained. "They have been claimed, though. They might try to rise Kronos again._ _"_

 _"But..." I gasped. "I thought he was spread so thin he couldn't form a consciousness again. Since gods and Titans can't die, I mean."_

 _"We hoped that," Poseidon sighed. "Some of the other hateful Titans may be helping."_

 _"Oh..." Oh my gods. WHAT?!_

 _"We'll try to keep the storms down so you can sail but there might be Titans trying to stop you, so there may be some storms, like the one that you are waiting out," Zeus added._

 _"Great." I nodded. "Will do."_

 _"You're waking up." Demeter nodded. "Your friends are worried."_

 _"We'll see you soon," Athena called._

"EMILY?" Savannah was staring at me. "Oh my gods you scared us. You just blacked out."

"A message from the gods," I explained. Then I told them everything that they had said.

"So there's a Titan near us. Maybe Oceanus, Titan of the sea!" Hannah snapped her fingers. "Oh crap!"

"We also sort of set sail again," Evie pointed at the sails. We were pretty far from land.

The boat started rocking. "Oh dang this!"

"AHH!" Evie fell on the deck.

"I'll be back! If I don't return, go to the island!" What I was about to do was crazy and insane.

"What are you doing?!" Savannah called.

"I'm going to Poseidon's palace!" I called back.

"WHAT THE HADES?!" Brooke screamed at me. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Don't jump!" Evie raised her hand.

"I've got to." Gray clouds were overtop of me. It was another movie scene. My hair was blowing in the wind while the storm rolled in. "Hannah, you're un charge."

I stood on the edge of the ship and jumped. I did a dive in the water and started to swim deeper. Yes, I was crazy.

The water was getting colder and I could sense more pressure. "Where am I? Hmm..."

"Emily?" I turned around to see Poseidon, my... grandfather. #awkward!

"Hi, Lord Poseidon." I respectfully tried to bow. It's not easy in water. Seriously! You try it.

"Why are you here?" he questioned.

"I got the message from the gods. I'm here to send Oceanus or whoever the Hades it is down a trench." I slammed my fist and hand together.

"Where's your crew?" Poseidon asked.

"I jumped off. If Oceanus is defeated, they will sail safe." I grabbed Riptide.

"Riptide... my son's old sword..." Poseidon stared at it. "You really should go back. I should send you back. But, as long as you're here, you can stay... for a little while."

I sighed in relief. "Yes! Now let's go kick some Titan butt!"

When we got to Poseidon's palace, the palace looked fine, just a little thrashed. I looked around. It was so beautiful! I could also see... Greek fire burning?

"Greek fire," I noticed.

Poseidon nodded, then walked over to a lady with black hair and I heard him whisper something like _"keep her safe and don't let her blow up anything."_

I guessed the woman was Amphitrite. Also known as a demigod's spelling nightmare. I could barely spell _Aphrodite_.

Amphitrite smiled. "I think your friends are safe. Don't blow anything up. I'm going to go bake cookies."

She walked out.

I stiffed a laugh. Don't blow anything up? That could happen... I am a demigod, after all... We have a tendency to be dangerous and blow stuff up.

 _Smash!_ A giant crab smashed through the wall. I screamed and drew Riptide. The crab turned towards me and I backed up.

"Nice crabby crab crab?" I asked. "Please?"

The crab growled in response. I screamed and I ran, slashing it as I went. Amphitrite was just turning the corner with her cookies when I slammed into her and the cookies.

"AHHH!" Amphitrite screamed.

I remembered crabs had a soft spot on their stomachs. The crab and I played a game of chicken and I slid under the crab's stomach and stabbed it. It dissolved on the spot. Onto me, too!

"Hey, Am..." Uh oh. Poseidon. I'm so dead.

"What is going on here?!"

Thanks a lot, dumb crab. I'm demigod toast.


	15. I Arrive and Get the Message

**Hiiii! How are you guys! Do you like the story?**

* * *

"I can explain!" I exclaimed quickly. "This giant sea crab attacked me. That's what's in my hair! And it chased me! And, I'm, like, really, really sorry!"

 _Please don't kill me_ , I thought.

"What do we do with a troublesome young demigod who destroyed half your palace, my lord?" Amphitrite asked.

"Please don't kill me," I whispered.

Poseidon laughed. "We're not going to kill you or hurt you."

Amphitrite unfolded her arms. "We aren't, my lord...?"

Poseidon gave her a look. "Percy wouldn't be too happy, nor Annabeth, and Athena would get me back eventually. No."

"Yes!" I did a water-splits. They're not that graceful. They look kind of dorky.

"But..." Here comes the downside. "You're going back to your ship, missy. If you want, you can Iris-message Percy here."

I grabbed a coin and smiled. "Show me Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Jackson/Chase!"

An image flickered of my parents, who were still at camp. My dad saw me and Poseidon first. "Emily? Dad? Emily, this may seem like a weird question but why are you hanging out with my dad? You're supposed to be on the ship."

I explained everything, including the Titan thing, and my mom gasped. "Lord Poseidon. Titans?!"

"Yes." Poseidon nodded. "And your troublesome daughter destroyed half of my palace while being chased by a giant crab."

"You did _WHAT?!"_ My dad gave me a look. "Emily Silena Jackson! You did WHAT?! I'm really sorry, dad." He continued ranting. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Poseidon just laughed. "It's okay, Percy."

"-and we never should've let you go on the quest- Huh?" My dad stopped mid-sentence. "Are you sure, dad?"

"Yes." Poseidon smiled. "She's going back to her ship now."

Amphitrite looked mad. I didn't think she liked me. Since Dad was his kid and not Amphitrite's, she probably didn't like Dad too much. Touchy subject for her. Or she wasn't too happy I blew up a room that said _POSEIDON & AMPHITRITE._

"Well, then..." Mom was trying to calm Dad down. "Um, Percy, all that matters is that she's safe and your dad's not going to blow her up."

"Well, I should get going. Mom, Dad- love you. Thanks, Poseidon and Amphitrite." I started to swim off.

"Bye, Emily!" Dad called.

"Bye!" I screamed back.

Once I was out of sight, I ran into a hippocampi. Rainbow- I could see it in his eyes, plus he offered me a ride. I smiled and hopped on.

"HEY! HIPPOCAMPI!" Evie screamed.

"HI!" I smiled, sitting on Rainbow. "Savannah, Hannah and Evie, you've met him."

"Oh my gods, a hippocampi!" Carter smiled. "Coming aboard?"

"Yep!" I gave Rainbow a hug around the neck and then used the water as a staircase. I stared at the sea and smiled. "Thanks, Rainbow! Thanks, Poseidon and Amphitrite for your hospitality!"

"Wait, you visited his palace?!" Hannah asked.

"Yes!" I replied. "It was so pretty! Until I destroyed half of it. Oops."

Carter laughed. "Little Miss Jackson. What'd you do?"

"Giant scary sea crab. I was like AHHH!" I fell down laughing. "It was funny! I hit Amphitrite and her cookies spilled. Then Poseidon walked in and was like _what_ , and I was like, _um, giant sea crab_!"

"Amphitrite's cookies were spilled?!" Evie laughed. "Oh my gods!"

"You idiot!" Brooke was laughing too.

"Oh my gods!" Savannah slapped her leg. "Gods!"

The sea rocked a little as if Poseidon was saying, _stop laughing or I will shipwreck you_.

"We should stop." I smiled at the sea.

"SAILS UP!" Brooke screamed.

"I meant teasing Amphitrite." I smirked.

"NEVERMIND!"

I snorted. "Really, Brooke?!"

"Yes. Unlike you, I'm responsible!" Brooke smirked.

Everything started to go black again. A vision from the gods, I guessed.

 _"Emily." Zeus greeted. Yes, I was back on Olympus._

 _"Lord Zeus." I bowed again._

 _"The Titans are definitely coming back." Oh shoot. I liked the peace. "You've been to my palace, so you've seen some destruction."_

 _"So you must get to the island as soon as possible," Hera ordered._

 _"Yes, Lady Hera." I nodded. "Do you know what's there?"_

 _"No, but we do think there are many monsters guarding it," Hades answered._

 _"You'll see soon. You're close," Poseidon added. "Be careful."_

 _"For once I agree with fish head here." Athena motioned at Poseidon. "We don't know what they're doing- trying to turn themselves into gods? Just to get more people on the sides and start a third war?"_

 _"Fish head?!" Poseidon glared at Athena. "Owl face."_

 _"Are any of the minor gods on their side?" I asked, causing Athena and Poseidon to be quiet._

 _"No."_

 _Good. We have a better chance at winning._

I woke up again, but this time everyone ignored me. "Really? No love for me?!"

"Sorry," Brooke muttered sarcastically.

Evie laughed and helped me up. "Emily, we knew what happened."

Savannah laughed. "What's new? What did the gods say?"

"Well, the dumb Titans are coming back and Hera told us to get out tails to the island as soon as possible. Oh and there are probably monsters. And to be careful. So... Yeah. Typical day of a demigod."

"Oh." Evie sighed. "I'm too lazy!"

"So am I!" Hannah smiled.

A rainbow flickered. Iris-message. My parents.

"Hi, mom, hi dad!" I chirped.

"You seriously had to destroy half of my dad's palace?!" Dad gave me this look. You know, that _what-the-Hades-why-I'm-so-mad-at-you_ look. It was creepy.

"I said I was sorry!" I protested. I actually WAS sorry!

Mom gave me an apologetic look. "Don't worry, Emily, he's just embarrassed."

"Annabeth!" Dad gave her a look.

"Mom, dad, chill. Nothing happened. I'm not dead." I grabbed my friends. "And Savannah, Hannah and Evie are here."

"Wait a minute. Aren't heroes only allowed two companions?" Mom questioned. "But it named five... hmm... Is someone going to die?"

"I hope not!" Savannah cringed.

"I don't wanna die!" Hannah protested.

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Evie screamed. "But- in my will, all my makeup goes to my friends."

"Don't worry." I waved my hand. "I don't think I will."

"After all, you _do_ have good fighting genes." Dad smiled.

"I do." I smiled too.

"Island," Brooke pointed.

We all turned toward the island she saw. In Greek, I could make out: " _Greeks Suck Club_."

"That's an original name..." Hannah looked over. "And now...we land."


	16. I Find Titans and Demigods

**Hello lovley readers! Have the next chapter!**

* * *

We landed the boat, and Hannah put her hands on her hips. "Now what?"

"Oh, we also have a surprise for you." Mom smiled. "A really big and good one, we hope."

"What?!" I leaned in. "Spill!"

"I thought we weren't going to tell her you were pregnant again until _after_ she came home!" Dad exclaimed.

"Way to go, Seaweed Brain!" Mom elbowed Dad. "But yes. I'm pregnant. We don't know the gender."

"OH MY GODS!" Evie grabbed my arm. "EMILY'S GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER! EEK! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE!"

Evie grabbed me in a big hug. Seriously, she acts like she's 7 sometimes...

"Evie! CALM DOWN." I stopped jumping with her. "I'm not going to be if I'm dead! I'll never get to see my sibling."

"OH MY GODS!" Savannah hugged me.

"Congrats, I guess." Brooke rolled her eyes where my parents couldn't see.

"Yeah, nice." Carter smiled. He was cute for a son of Hephaestus. Cute ice-blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, sweet smile... I guess I'd liked him for awhile and not really realized it.

 _Snap out of it, Emily!_ Itold myself. _He's hot and you're not. But he is. He's adorable. He's cute. Oh my gods. I think I like him._

Then I reminded myself of how ugly I was, so I decided to focus elsewhere.

I looked at my parents' background. It was different... What...?

"Congrats, Percy and Annabeth! Hannah shrieked. "Be warned: Evie's throwing you a party. I can just feel it!"

"Percabeth!" Evie exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Don't ask," Savannah warned.

"Mom came up with it. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Evie made a heart shape.

I sighed. "Wow...Come on. We've got work to do."

"Be careful, Emily," my dad ordered. "Be careful. We don't want a dead daughter."

"Or a baby with no sister," my mom added.

"I will," I assured. "I promise."

And with that I closed the connection. The last thing I saw of them was Mom resting her head on Dad's shoulders.

The island was a gloomy place, maybe like the Underworld. I got the shivers just being here. It was so weird. If I hadn't known better I'd have said this was the Underworld.

"Wow. So dark." Evie shuddered."Too dark. Unfashionable. Ugly. Stupid. It needs some PINK!"

"And gloomy." Savannah grabbed her bow.

"And ugly," Hannah added.

"Come on, wimps." Brooke ran right off the boat.

"Let's go," Hannah muttered. "I wonder what we'll find."

We kept under cover well. No one was dumb enough to wear bright makeup or clothes. _Cough, Evie, cough._ She wore black instead. She also had black makeup. And she looked pretty as always.

"GWEN!" It was a Titan. A whip cracked. "Spy! Olympian spy!"

I hid in a bush and saw the Gwen girl get whipped. She had long brunette hair and blue eyes. I gasped. Savannah put her hand over my mouth.

"I'm not a spy!" Gwen protested, and was whipped again."I'm not an Olympian spy!"

"Shut up! You little idiot." The Titan hissed at her and whipped her again. She went limp.

"Charlie!" it ordered. "Check her pulse."

A boy with a hat ran out and said in a high pitched voice, "Yes, sir. She's dead. No heartbeat."

"Good. That punishment is for any spies." The Titan smiled evilly. Prometheus?

"Lord Prometheus, may I simply request-" Charlie started.

"Shut up, demigod." Atlas- I recognized him. Dad had faced him. Who held up the sky now?! At least it wasn't falling. Or I'd be Chicken Little now.

"Yes." Charlie shut his mouth. "As you wish, sir."

"That means don't respond and shut your face, or else," Prometheus threatened.

Prometheus had fought with Olympus on the first Titan war. Then he became evil. Something about giving fire to the humans. But in our defense, we needed it. Badly.

A hellhound raised its nose in our direction. We kept quiet. Dumb demigod scent. Always drawing monsters closer to us.

"Maybe the boy should lead us to victory. His mother is Nike." Atlas suggested. "The goddess of victory. We would surely win! And Gwen is dead, and we can kill his other friends if he will not listen.

"You idiot fool! He is a demigod!" Prometheus glared at Atlas. "Demigods are trouble."

"One day, Kronos will rise again." Atlas smiled. "And we will re-unleash Typhoon. We will create the Third Titan War, but we will have more demigods, monsters and Titans."

Oh no. I didn't like the sound of that. Typhoon was mean. Kronos was a jerk. Titans in general? Not someone you'd want to mess with. They were good with punishments.

"What will the gods do?!" Prometheus cheered.

"FALL!" everyone repeated.

"Who are we?!" Atlas asked.

"The Titans!" everyone cheered.

"And what will we do?" Both Atlas and Prometheus were smiling.

"DESTROY OLYMPUS AND BRING THE GODS' DOWNFALL!"

I gasped. What?! How?! They were going to destroy the gods? But- but- what would they do with them?!"

"What's the plan?" I looked at Hannah. She had more Athena in her then me. I was only half Athena.

"We kill the monsters and the demigods can choose to die or come with us," Hannah whispered. "Three...two...one..."

We jumped out of the bush. Atlas and Prometheus looked at us in surprise. I drew Riptide.

"Who are these fools?" Atlas asked.

"Demigods," someone in the crowd called.

"Have you come to join the Titans?" Prometheus asked.

"Wait! I know this sword." A Titan ran up and stepped over the fallen Gwen. "Riptide. Percy's sword. Who are you, girl?"

"Emily," I replied. "Emily Jackson!"

"The daughter of Percy and Annabeth?! She must die!" Atlas cried.

"No!" Hannah, Evie, Carter, Savannah and Brooke stepped in front of me.

"This is Riptide," I admitted. "And I am Emily Jackson."

CRASH! The TARDIS came along. Great. We're about to die and the time machine comes back.

"No time to explain. We travelled back in time. I'm Emily from the Battle of Emily. Seriously. And then I left. This is the time machine I used." I explained.

"Emily?!" the Doctor asked.

"TITANS!" Rose cried. "We must defeat them, Doctor! I told you about them!"

"Oh, yes." the Doctor nodded. "I remember."

"Wow." Brooke turned back to the battle. "ATTACK! DESTROY EVERYTHING! SEND THE TITANS TO TARTARUS!"

I hit a hellhound in the neck and then a dragon. I whapped one in the head with my shoe and the other with my fist. I dodged dragon fire. The Doctor was guided by Rose, a clear-sighted mortal. They dodged a lot of different attacks. Savannah, Hannah and Evie were fighting a Hydra and Brooke was fighting some other monster.

"STOP!" Atlas ordered. The dragon and hellhound backed off. A Titan being nice?!

"You may want to re-think what you're doing." Prometheus smiled cruelly.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll want to see our...guests!" Atlas snapped his fingers. Atlas hesitated before the word _guests._

Two people were brought out. One woman with curly gold hair and grey eyes. One man with straight black hair and sea green eyes. Athena kid and Poseidon kid. Mom and Dad.

Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. My parents. They were Titan prisoners.

* * *

 **So, like? My friends Gen and Gi are my new characters Gwen and Charlie. You'll meet them more in the sequel. Gen and Gi also helped me come up with ideas. Love you two! (lol those aren't their real names)**


	17. Parents to the Rescue! Sort of

**just a heads up, one more chapter after this!**

* * *

"Mom?!" I looked around. "Dad?! What the Hades?! What are you doing here?! Did you follow me?!"

Atlas smiled again. "They were caught sneaking around the Titan camp."

"What?!" I turned Riptide back into a pen and stuck it in my pocket, then ran over. "Mom? Dad? What?!"

"Emily." My dad looked up. "We couldn't just let you die."

"We got Zeus' permission not to blast us out of the sky and flew." My mom also looked up.

"Oh..." I sighed. "You didn't have to."

"Awwww!" Evie smiled. "So cute."

"Evie, shut up." I heard a slap.

"Ow!" Evie cried.

My mom and dad had come to try and save me. They know I was in trouble.

"Aww. Sweet, sweet." Prometheus snarled. "Now you can go back to fighting monsters. Then we will discuss further if you remain alive."

He snapped his fingers and the monsters were back. Savannah and I teamed up. She shot a hellhound in the nose. I stabbed it in the paw, and while it was distracted, climbed into its back. Then I stabbed my sword straight down. Dead hellhound.

"One down, ten million to go." Savannah sighed.

"Actually, it's more like fifty." I objected.

Savannah laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I was exaggerating."

"GET THEM!" Brooke screamed.

"We have to break her confidence," I heard Prometheus mutter. "And her parents'.

"But how?" Atlas asked.

"I've got it!" Prometheus then whispered to Atlas.

"EVIE! Behind you!" I saw a dragon about to torch her, and she moved. She then faced it with...makeup.

Big surprise.

"Trust me!" She knew I was staring. She grabbed her mascara bottle and the top screw-in was a huge glib of mascara. She threw it at the dragon's eyes, and that hurt it. Ooh... Point for Evie. Makeup to the rescue!

A dragon knocked me over. I've got cuts all over me? What the Hades. Who cares?!

I saw a group of pegasi tied to a tree. I ran over and cut the rope that held them.

 _Thank you,_ one thought. The brown one nodded and then joined the others.

"Go to Camp Half-Blood." I smiled and let them fly away.

"This is entertaining." The Titans had popcorn! Screw them.

I slashed a dragon's head while it wasn't looking. I then decided to go help Hannah with what few monsters were left. We eventually has one left- a Hydra.

"Where's Leo when you need him?!" I remembered Leo's fire power. Awesome!

"I have no clue." Hannah replied.

"I do not care." Brooke sighed.

"Where are the gods?!" Evie asked. "We need them!"

"Yeah, too bad I wasn't born with fire power!" Carter joked.

"I wish!" Hannah sighed.

"Leo's fire power is epic. I've seen it!" I remembered that. Luckily he didn't burn anything down.

"So now we face those Titans!" Savannah groaned.

"They're going to kill us!" Evie wailed.

"Strip us to pieces!"

"Sell us as slaves!"

"Eat us!"

"Chill. We've got this all taken care of." Hannah pulled a string and rocks crashed over top of it. Atlas and Prometheus dropped their popcorn.

"So you survived!" Prometheus exclaimed. "We did not expect you to live."

"Well, we did." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Game's over, Atlas." I pointed Riptide at them. "Let my parents go. They don't have anything you want!"

I noticed my team was panting heavily. Hopefully, the monsters were in Tartarus for awhile. We all had cuts and bruises.

"Oh, really?" Atlas asked. "They were fighting some of our men. She had a dagger and he had borrowed a sword since you have his."

"So?! You're the enemy!" I pointed out. I saw water. We were on an island. I winked at my dad and motioned to the water. Poseidon. He smiled and winked back.

"True, true." Prometheus admitted. "But we don't appreciate spies. Did you see what happened to Gwendolyn here?"

"You whipped her to death." I remember. "She didn't deserve it!"

"She was a spy!" Prometheus hissed. "She was a Camp Half-Blood and Olympus spy."

"Hold them back!" Atlas barked. My hands were thrust behind my back by the Charlie boy. My friends, Brooke and Carter were all tied up and gagged.

"Ow!" I muttered. "Let me go!"

"I can't," Charlie whispered in his high-pitched voice. "My advice is to be quiet unless you want to get hurt."

I decided to be quiet. Atlas nodded approvingly at Charlie. Charlie might not be the worst one here.

"Let him go." Atlas pointed at my dad. "Bring the little girl and the blonde over to here and here."

LITTLE GIRL?! Titan dude. I'm twelve, thank you very much. Try young adult or teenager.

He pointed at two spots. I stood on one, my mom standing on the other. There were cuts on my face. I looked over at my mom. We were, what, a foot apart?"

"Closer... closer... Too far! Perfect." My mom and I were a little closer. I looked over at her, and she sighed and shook her head. No plan.

"Now, Perseus Jackson." Atlas smiled evilly. "You choose."

"Choose what?" My dad and I were confused.

My mom looked like she'd just seen a spider crawling on her. I didn't like spiders but I wasn't going to scream and run away if I saw one. I'd just step on it and kill it, then throw it out.

"You've got to choose between your daughter, Emily Jackson, or your wife, Annabeth Chase." Prometheus and Atlas both gave my dad a hearty backslap.

"Good luck!" some Titan called out jokingly.

"Choose the little girl. She's hot!" anther Titan called.

I'm not hot and I'm not dating a Titan! No way in Hades would that happen!

"SILENCE!" Prometheus hissed.

"There's no escape for either of them. We will kill one once you've made the choice. The island is surrounded by traps. One of which prevents you from accessing the water." Atlas looked at the island.

That explained it. The more I tried, the more I lost my strength.

"I can sense you trying. Don't. It will weaken you." Charlie whispered. "Shh."

Charlie was giving helpful advice, so I decided to go with it. Plus, he was the nicest Titan not-spying demigod I had met.

"I can't," my dad whispered. I'd never seen him more scared in my life. I was freaked out, too!

"Choose one!" Atlas hissed. "Or you will not like the alternative."

"You won't," Charlie whispered in my ear. "Nor would anyone but Atlas and the Titans. I think it's sick."

I nodded slightly, and moved my arm. Charlie let me have a little slack. I just acted like I was uncomfortable. Thanks. He really was nice. Just corrupted, maybe?

The Titans' trap was inescapable. Mom died or I died.

"Choose, Jackson. The girl or the wife. One never breathes again. You and the other walk out perfectly unharmed. It's all on you now. So choose _now."_

 _Oh, no..._


End file.
